Lord of the Fairies: Book 1
by flamefairyx777
Summary: A young Hobbit named Happy must trek across unknown land in order to free his home from the Ring of Power. Enjoy as the cast of Fairy Tail play the characters of Lord of the Rings. Experience the fantasy, adventure, and romance as Happy and his friends quest to destroy the one ring.
1. Prologue

**I hope the prologue didn't bore you. I hope this chapter is a bit better.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Lord of the Rings (I wish!)**

 **I do however own this specific piece of writing!**

The Shire is a very peaceful place, full of farmland and gorgeous fields. It is also the home to a race called Hobbits. They are small peaceful creatures, only children in the eyes of men. They have small pointed ears, large hairy feet, and aren't the smartest creatures. But despite their lack of intelligence, they excel in other things, such as farming.

In a small section of the Shire was a place called Hobbiton. Just like the rest of the Shire, it was full of country land, ripe for the taking. Hobbit holes covered the hills. Hobbit holes were the unique homes of the hobbits dug right into the hills. Though most would think them dirty and strange, their homes were clean and well taken care of. Everyone knew one another and nobody was a stranger in Hobbiton.

Hobbits very rarely leave the Shire. For centuries it has been their home and no one could even imagine leaving. It doesn't bother them too much that they aren't well known or famed; they are content with the life they live and would never want it to change. Life in the Shire is truly and utterly-"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Pantherlily's hand suddenly slipped at the sound of the recurring thump at the door, streaking ink across the paper. The old hobbit growled, frustrated with his annoying neighbors. He scratched the top of his graying head as he flipped to a new page. He was about to start rewriting the paragraph of his book when the loud thumbing resonated from his door again. He growled at the back of his through, sick of people bothering his peace and quiet.

"Happy! Get the door!" he called into his home. The long hallways echoed with the sound of his voice. He spun around in his chair, eyebrow raised.

"Happy?" there was still no answer. Sighing, the man rose from his seat, exiting his study.

"Happy, are you home?" he called down the hall, putting his hand up against the round doorway. His patience was growing thin from the lack of answer. He threw his hands back to their resting places. He suddenly sucked in a breath, his dark eyes widening. He patted his sides frantically.

"W-Where is it?" He ran into the hallway, searching for the last coat he wore. He tore through his closet desperately, checking every pocket. He began to grow angry, throwing the coats from the closet and onto polished floor. Fear evident on his aging face. Pantherlily racked a hand through his hair, his other landing on his vest pocket. He felt something strange from the pocket, feeling it around.

He let out a sigh of relief, sticking his hand in the pocket and pulling out the object within. In the palm of his was a simple golden ring. He fisted his hand around the small trinket. It was his life. Without it he was nothing and he knew that. It was unhealthy to be so obsessed by such a small object, but he couldn't help himself.

Looking down the hallway of his home, Lily remembered what had prompted the sudden search in the first place.

"Happy!"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Underneath a large oak tree laid a young hobbit. His head was covered with shaggy blue hair along with the tops of his large feet. He wore a green shirt with brown pants and suspenders. The boy slept happily under the shade of the tree, basking in the warmth of the afternoon heat.

He was startled awake by the sound of a cart rolling down the dirt road not far from his resting place. His large, dark eyes shot open and scanned the area. His eyes fell on a donkey drawn wagon. In the front seat sat a small, old man. The man wore gray robes and a pointed gray hat. He whistled a merry tune, his small gray beard flying slightly in the wind. At the sight of the man, the small hobbit smiled and hopped to his feet and ran over to the dirt road. The old man saw the hobbit approach his wagon and pulled on the reins, stopping the donkey. The blue haired boy stood on top of a large stone, putting him at the same height as the graying man. He playfully put his hands on his hips.

"You're late," he said in a matter of fact tone. The old man grabbed the rim of his pointed hat, tilting it so he could better see the hobbit.

"A wizard is never late Happy, nor is he early. He arrives exactly when he intends to."

Happy and the wizard stared at each other for what felt like hours. Eventually, the two smiled, no longer able to fake seriousness. They both burst out into laughter. Without warning, Happy leaped from his spot and hugged the old man. He fell back from the impact but quickly repositioned himself.

"I'm so glad you're here Makarov!"

Makarov chuckled, "Did you really think I would miss you're uncle's birthday?"

Happy shook his head, pulling away from Makarov's embrace, "I had a feeling you would come. Uncle Lily is going to be so happy to see you."

"I have no doubt about it."

"Did you bring your fireworks?" Happy asked excitedly. Makarov pointed his thumb to the back of his cart. Happy smiled at the large variety of fireworks. They came in all colors, shapes, and sizes.

"Why wouldn't I bring fireworks to a party?" Makarov asked.

"Fair point."

"Come, let's talk Happy. I haven't seen you in ages." Happy took a seat beside the old wizard as he grabbed the reins. The donkey started up again and the two slowly made their way toward Hobbiton. Happy and Makarov glanced at all the colorful flowers and plants lining the roadside as they entered the small town. People rushed in every direction without a care in the world. Makarov could see large tents being set up in a small field a ways off. He smiled as he saw a small group of hobbits raising a sign at the entrance that read "Happy 111th Birthday Pantherlily!"

"How is your uncle, Happy?" Makarov asked the blue haired hobbit that was also admiring the birthday decorations. He looked up at the wizard and shrugged.

"You know Uncle Lily, ever since you came here he's been a new man. Whether that's a good thing or not I have no idea." Makarov smiled knowingly. When he first came to Hobbiton, Lily had been a person who hated change. He would rather sit at home, doing nothing noteworthy. But after their adventure journeying to the dwarf kingdom of Erebor, Lily had been a changed man, always craving adventure. Makarov was very proud of himself, adding spice to Lily's life.

"Although, he has been acting pretty strange lately," Happy said, looking down at his hairy feet. Makarov eyed him curiously.

"Strange how?"

"I see him shifting through old maps. And on one occasion I saw him packing some stuff. Do you know what this is all about?" he asked, his eyes large and pleading.

"Now what makes you think I know why he's acting off?"

Happy's eyelids dropped slightly, an are-you-kidding-me look present on his face, "I bet you know something."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." However the scowl on the wizards face told otherwise. He had a pretty good idea what Pantherlily was planning, he had spoken about it once, but he didn't want to worry Happy. The two continued their journey in peaceful silence. The two smiled as a small group of children spotted Makarov and ran after the cart, cheering for is fireworks. A pang of sympathy hit Happy's heart as they continued to travel down the road, the small children sighing sadly, begging him to come back. Happy cast Makarov a glance, wondering if he was going to let those children down.

Happy jumped in his seat when a bunch of small fireworks went off in the back of the cart, earning happy squeals and cheers from the children. Makarov laughed, he really did love children. Makarov stopped the cart a few houses away from Lily's home. Happy hoped out, turning to the wizard one last time.

"I'm going to go help with the setup, I'll see you tonight Makarov." The wizard waved to him as he ran off. He smiled to himself. Lily was lucky to have such an exuberant young soul living with him.

 _Not for much longer_ , he thought sadly. Sighing, the wizard grabbed his magic staff and hopped off his wagon. Dust flew from the ground as he made impact with the road. The old man took his time as he strolled toward his old friends house. It was slightly nicer than the other hobbit holes. The flowers were well tended to; Lily's gardener must be a professional. The grass was a fresh green and it smelt just as refreshing as the flowers growing through it. There was a cobblestone path leading up to the front door and a fence separating the lawn from the dirt path.

The old man scoffed at the "No Admittance" sign nailed onto the front fence. How antisocial was he? Ignoring the sign, Makarov opened the gate and leisurely strolled to the large, green, oval door of Lily's home. He banged his staff upon the wooden surface, listening the shuffling inside.

"Go away!" a frustrated voice sounded from the other side, "I'm not dealing with party guests right now!"

"And what about old friends?" Makarov smiled. He heard rushed thumping beyond the door and the clicking of the doors lock. The green door swung open to reveal an old hobbit. His black hair was tinted with gray, a scar sat next to his left eye. The small hobbit's eyes widened and a grin spread on his face at the man before him.

"Makarov?"

"Hello Lily."

"Makarov, my old friend!" The two embraced each other, delighted to be in each other's presence. Makarov pulled away and eyed his friend in wonder.

"You haven't aged a day." Other than his graying hair, Lily looked almost the same as he did when Makarov first met him. Lily laughed at his comment.

"And you have? You wizards take forever to age." Makarov clapped his friend on the shoulder playfully.

"Come in, come in, I can make you some tea," said Pantherlily, making room for the wizard to enter his home. As Makarov stepped through the threshold, Lily ran into the next room, talking about the different options of beverages he had. Makarov stared at the interior of the hobbit hole. He had seen it all before, but the engineering of the hobbits never ceased to amaze him. He cried out in pain when his leg banged up against an ottoman sitting in the middle of the hallway. He grumbled incoherently, walking into Lily's foyer.

Papers were scattered across the table. Finding them of interest, the wizard wandered over to the piece of furniture, picking up the first piece of paper. He smiled blissfully, recognizing the specific piece of paper. It was the map to the Lonely Mountain, the dwarf kingdom of Erebor. Memories of that adventure resurfaced in Makarov's mind, it was one of his favorites.

"I can make some biscuits if you'd like," Lily finished his rambling as he entered his foyer. He was surprised to find that the wizard wasn't anywhere in view. He could have sworn he saw him in there.

"Just tea, thank you." Lily jumped and spun around, surprised to find Makarov standing behind him. Lily calmed his heartbeat and walked into the kitchen with Makarov.

As the wizard took a seat at the kitchen table, Pantherlily started making the tea. Makarov watched his every move.

"Happy suspects something Lily," he said, filling the silence. Lily stopped in his actions before chuckling humorlessly.

"Of course he does. He may not be the smartest tool in the shed, but he has his moments. I have no doubt he suspects something."

"I take it you're not going to tell him about you leaving?" said Makarov, his beard shifting as he spoke. Pantherlily finished brewing the tea and placed a dainty cup in front of Makarov. The wizard blew on it gently. He watched from the corner of his eye as Lily strolled over to the kitchen window.

"I want to see the world again Makarov. I want to climb mountains, cross rivers, and dare I say it, fight dragons!"

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

"Not in the least." Lily held his hands behind his back, staring longingly out his window. " The world has so much to offer, and I only caught a glimpse of it. I want to see it all again. That's why I'm taking this holiday," he let a sad sigh fly from his lips, "and I don't intend on coming back."

Makarov took a small sip of his tea, afraid of burning his tongue, "and you'll leave everything to Happy?"

Lily nodded, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly, "Yes, everything."

Makarov raised a questioning eye, wondering if Pantherlily was hiding something. He soon shrugged it off and continued drinking his beverage. Hours passed, the sun slowly setting, and the two friends reminisced like old times. They were sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the celebration that was about to start. The lights of the tents were the only ones on throughout all of Hobbiton. Makarov and Pantherlily smoked their pipes in content, marveling the sight before them.

"I really am going to miss this place though," Lily said, pulling his pipe away from his mouth and blowing some smoke from it. A small ring of smoke floated away from the two, "I know Happy will be fine without me."

Makarov nodded. Taking another puff from his pipe, he blew out a wisp of air, exactly in the shape of a boat. The boat flew through the ring Pantherlily had created and the two disappeared into the night sky. Makarov and Lily chuckled.

"Makarov, my old friend," Lily spoke, putting his pipe back up to his lips, "this will be a night to remember."

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. I got pretty bored writing it. Sorry! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope the prologue didn't bore you. I hope this chapter is a bit better.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Lord of the Rings (I wish!)**

 _The Shire is a very peaceful place, full of farmland and gorgeous fields. It is also the home to a race called Hobbits. They are small peaceful creatures, only children in the eyes of men. They have small pointed ears, large hairy feet, and aren't the smartest creatures. But despite their lack of intelligence, they excel in other things, such as farming._

 _In a small section of the Shire is a place called Hobbiton. Just like the rest of the Shire, it is full of country land, ripe for the taking. Hobbit holes cover the hills. Hobbit holes are the unique homes of the hobbits dug right into the hills. Though most would think them dirty and strange, their homes are clean and well taken care of. Everyone knows one another and nobody is a stranger in Hobbiton._

 _Hobbits very rarely leave the Shire. For centuries it has been their home and no one could even imagine leaving. It doesn't bother them too much that they aren't well known or famed; they are content with the life they live and would never want it to change. Life in the Shire is truly and utterly-"_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Pantherlily's hand suddenly slipped at the sound of the recurring thump at the door, streaking ink across the paper. The old hobbit sighed, frustrated with his annoying neighbors. He scratched the top of his graying head as he flipped to a new page. He was about to start rewriting the paragraph of his book when the loud thumbing resonated from his door again. He growled at the back of his through, sick of people bothering his peace and quiet.

"Happy! Get the door!" he called into his home. The long hallways echoed with the sound of his voice. He spun around in his chair, eyebrow raised.

"Happy?" there was still no answer. Sighing, the man rose from his seat, exiting his study.

"Happy, are you home?" he called down the hall, putting his hand up against the round doorway. His patience was growing thin from the lack of an answer. He threw his hands back to their resting places. He suddenly sucked in a breath, his dark eyes widening. He patted his sides frantically.

"W-Where is it?" He ran into the hallway, searching for the last coat he wore. He tore through his closet desperately, checking every pocket. He began to grow angry, throwing the coats from the closet and onto polished floor. Fear evident on his aging face, Pantherlily racked a hand through his hair, his other landing on his vest pocket. He suddenly felt something strange from the pocket.

He let out a sigh of relief, sticking his hand in the pocket and pulling out the object within. In the palm of his was a simple golden ring. He fisted his hand around the small trinket. It was his life. Without it he was nothing and he knew that. It was unhealthy to be so obsessed by such a small object, but he couldn't help himself.

Looking down the hallway of his home, Lily remembered what had prompted the sudden search in the first place.

"Happy!"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Underneath a large oak tree laid a young hobbit. His head was covered with shaggy blue hair along with the tops of his large feet. He wore a green shirt with brown pants and suspenders. The boy slept happily under the shade of the tree, basking in the warmth of the afternoon heat.

He was startled awake by the sound of a cart rolling down the dirt road not far from his resting place. His large, dark eyes shot open and scanned the area. His eyes fell on a donkey drawn wagon. In the front seat sat a small, old man. The man wore gray robes and a pointed gray hat. He whistled a merry tune, his small beard flying slightly in the wind. At the sight of the man, the small hobbit smiled, hopped to his feet and ran over to the dirt road. The old man saw the hobbit approach his wagon and pulled on the reins, stopping the donkey. The blue haired boy stood on top of a large stone, putting him at the same height as the gray man. He playfully put his hands on his hips.

"You're late," he said in a-matter-of-fact tone. The old man grabbed the rim of his pointed hat, tilting it so he could better see the hobbit.

"A wizard is never late Happy, nor is he early. He arrives exactly when he intends to."

Happy and the wizard stared at each other for what felt like hours. Eventually, the two smiled, no longer able to fake seriousness. They both burst out into laughter. Without warning, Happy leaped from his spot and hugged the old man. He fell back from the impact but quickly re-positioned himself.

"I'm so glad you're here Makarov!"

Makarov chuckled, "Did you really think I would miss you're uncle's birthday?"

Happy shook his head, pulling away from Makarov's embrace, "I had a feeling you would come. Uncle Lily is going to be so happy to see you."

"I have no doubt about it."

"Did you bring your fireworks?" Happy asked excitedly. Makarov pointed his thumb to the back of his cart. Happy smiled at the large variety of fireworks. They came in all colors, shapes, and sizes.

"Why wouldn't I bring fireworks to a party?" Makarov asked.

"Fair point."

"Come, let's talk Happy. I haven't seen you in ages." Happy took a seat beside the old wizard as he grabbed the reins. The donkey started up again and the two slowly made their way toward Hobbiton. Happy and Makarov glanced at all the colorful flowers and plants lining the roadside as they entered the small town. People rushed in every direction without a care in the world. Makarov could see large tents being set up in a small field a ways off. He smiled as he saw a small group of hobbits raising a sign at the entrance that read "Happy 111th Birthday Pantherlily!"

"How is your uncle, Happy?" Makarov asked the blue haired hobbit that was also admiring the birthday decorations. He looked up at the wizard and shrugged.

"You know Uncle Lily, ever since you came here he's been a new man. Whether that's a good thing or not I have no idea." Makarov smiled knowingly. When he first came to Hobbiton, Lily had been a person who hated change. He would rather sit at home, doing nothing noteworthy. But after their adventure journeying to the dwarf kingdom of Erebor, Lily had been a new man, always craving adventure. Makarov was very proud of himself, adding spice to Lily's life.

"Although, he has been acting pretty strange lately," Happy said, looking down at his hairy feet. Makarov eyed him curiously.

"Strange how?"

"I see him shifting through old maps. And on one occasion I saw him packing some stuff. Do you know what this is all about?" he asked, his eyes large and pleading.

"Now what makes you think I know why he's acting off?"

Happy's eyelids dropped slightly, an are-you-kidding-me look present on his face, "I bet you know something."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." However the scowl on the wizard's face told otherwise. He had a pretty good idea what Pantherlily was planning, he had spoken about it once, but he didn't want to worry Happy. The two continued their journey in peaceful silence. The two smiled as a small group of children spotted Makarov and ran after the cart, cheering for his fireworks. A pang of sympathy hit Happy's heart as they continued to travel down the road, the small children sighing sadly, begging him to come back. Happy cast Makarov a glance, wondering if he was going to let those children down.

Happy jumped in his seat when a bunch of small fireworks went off in the back of the cart, earning happy squeals and cheers from the children. Makarov laughed, he really did love children. Makarov stopped the cart a few houses away from Lily's home. Happy hoped out, turning to the wizard one last time.

"I'm going to go help with the setup, I'll see you tonight Makarov." The wizard waved to him as he ran off. He smiled to himself. Lily was lucky to have such an exuberant young soul living with him.

 _Not for much longer_ , he thought sadly. Sighing, the wizard grabbed his magic staff and hopped off his wagon. Dust flew from the ground as he made impact with the road. The old man took his time as he strolled toward his old friends house. It was slightly nicer than the other hobbit holes. The flowers were well tended to; Lily's gardener must be a professional. The grass was a fresh green and it smelt just as refreshing as the flowers growing through it. There was a cobblestone path leading up to the front door and a fence separating the lawn from the dirt path.

The old man scoffed at the "No Admittance" sign nailed onto the front fence. How antisocial was Lily? Ignoring the sign, Makarov opened the gate and leisurely strolled to the large, green, oval door of Lily's home. He banged his staff upon the wooden surface, listening the shuffling inside.

"Go away!" a frustrated voice sounded from the other side, "I'm not dealing with party guests right now!"

"And what about old friends?" Makarov smiled. He heard rushed thumping beyond the door and the clicking of the door's lock. The green door swung open to reveal an old hobbit. His black hair was tinted with gray, a scar sat next to his left eye. The small hobbit's eyes widened and a grin spread on his face at the man before him.

"Makarov?"

"Hello Lily."

"Makarov, my old friend!" The two embraced each other, delighted to be in each other's presence. Makarov pulled away and eyed his friend in wonder.

"You haven't aged a day." Other than his graying hair, Lily looked almost the same as he did when Makarov first met him. Lily laughed at his comment.

"And you have? You wizards take forever to age." Makarov clapped his friend on the shoulder playfully.

"Come in, come in, I can make you some tea," said Pantherlily, making room for the wizard to enter his home. As Makarov stepped through the threshold, Lily ran into the next room, talking about the different options of beverages he had. Makarov stared at the interior of the hobbit hole. He had seen it all before, but the engineering of the hobbits never ceased to amaze him. He cried out in pain when his leg banged up against an ottoman sitting in the middle of the hallway. He grumbled incoherently, walking into Lily's foyer.

Papers were scattered across the table. Finding them of interest, the wizard wandered over to the piece of furniture, picking up the first piece of paper. He smiled blissfully, recognizing the specific piece of parchment. It was the map to the Lonely Mountain, the dwarf kingdom of Erebor. Memories of that adventure resurfaced in Makarov's mind, it was one of his favorites.

"I can make some biscuits if you'd like," Lily finished his rambling as he entered his foyer. He was surprised to find that the wizard wasn't anywhere in view. He could have sworn he saw him in there.

"Just tea, thank you." Lily jumped and spun around, surprised to find Makarov standing behind him. Lily calmed his heartbeat and walked into the kitchen with Makarov.

As the wizard took a seat at the kitchen table, Pantherlily started making the tea. Makarov watched his every move.

"Happy suspects you, Lily," he said, filling the silence. Lily stopped in his actions before chuckling humorlessly.

"Of course he does. He may not be the smartest tool in the shed, but he has his moments. I have no doubt he suspects something."

"I take it you're not going to tell him about you leaving?" said Makarov, his beard shifting as he spoke. Pantherlily finished brewing the tea and placed a dainty cup in front of Makarov. The wizard picked it up and blew on it gently. He watched from the corner of his eye as Lily strolled over to the kitchen window.

"I want to see the world again Makarov. I want to climb mountains, cross rivers, and dare I say it, fight dragons!"

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

"Not in the least." Lily held his hands behind his back, staring longingly out his window. " The world has so much to offer, and I only caught a glimpse of it. I want to see it all again. That's why I'm taking this holiday," he let a sad sigh fly from his lips, "and I don't intend on coming back."

Makarov took a small sip of his tea, afraid of burning his tongue, "and you'll leave everything to Happy?"

Lily nodded, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly, "Yes, everything."

Makarov raised a questioning eye, wondering if Pantherlily was hiding something. He soon shrugged it off and continued drinking his beverage. Hours passed, the sun slowly set, and the two friends reminisced like old times. They were sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the celebration that was about to start. The lights of the tents were the only ones on throughout all of Hobbiton. Makarov and Pantherlily smoked their pipes in content, marveling at the sight before them.

"I really am going to miss this place though," Lily said, pulling his pipe away from his mouth and blowing some smoke from it. A small ring of smoke floated away from the two, "I know Happy will be fine without me."

Makarov nodded. Taking another puff from his pipe, he blew out a wisp of air, exactly in the shape of a boat. The boat flew through the ring Pantherlily had created and the two disappeared into the night sky. Makarov and Lily chuckled.

"Makarov, my old friend," Lily spoke, putting his pipe back up to his lips, "this will be a night to remember."

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. I got pretty bored writing it. Sorry! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The thing I love most about these kinds of stories is seeing which characters are playing whom. It's just exciting! Enjoy this next chapter.**

 **I still don't own Fairy Tail or Lord of the Rings.**

BOOM!

Colorful light burst across the country sky. Hobbits laughed merrily at the sight. Makarov chuckled, satisfied with his display. Small children huddled around him, asking him to do more. Happy laughed off to the side as he danced around with the rest of his kin.

Everywhere, people were, dancing, eating, or having fun with friends. The place was so crowded, Happy was sure half of them weren't even invited. He danced merrily to the beat of the music. His feet went everywhere and people clapped as he continued moving. His eyes drifted around the area, falling on someone sitting alone at a table, someone he knew all to well.

Not far from him sat Happy and Lily's gardener. The white haired maiden sat secluded, scowling at the festivities with her brown eyes. She wore a pink dress with a brown corset tied around her thin waste. Her and Happy's eyes met and soon the blue haired young hobbit was standing right in front of her.

"You wanna dance Carla?"

Carla scoffed, "This whole celebration is ridiculous. How the heck did Mr. Lily live this long anyway?" she said, throwing her arms out wide. Happy laughed.

"If you really hated these parties, you wouldn't come to them." Caught off guard, Carla began stuttering, a warm blush on her cheeks. Happy quickly grabbed one of her free hands and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Happy!"

"Come on Carla!" he placed his hand on her hip and held the other up high. The two started dancing around with the rest of the group. Carla was yelling at him to let go, but he refused. The music covered up most of her yelling. Not to far from them sat Pantherlily, a small horde of children sitting at his feet.

"There we were, completely helpless as the trolls decided what to do with us. They kept debating on how to eat us: grilled, sautéed, one of them wanted to sit on us and squish us all into jelly." The kids marveled as Pantherlily recounted one of the many things he encountered on his trip to Erebor.

"We all started to fear for our lives, wondering if there was any hope. But when the first light of the rising sun peaked over the horizon, POOF!" Lily clapped his hands together, startling the young ones, "They all turned to stone!"

Many of them laughed, finding his tale enjoyable. Makarov laughed at Pantherlily from where he stood. He strolled merrily over to his cart of fireworks to obtain more. Taking up a handful, Makarov wandered back to his station to set up more for everyone's enjoyment. From behind the cart, a new figure emerged. He had reddish brown hair and dark eyes. He smiled mischievously as he hit the wall of the tent beside him. An "Oof" came from it and a second hobbit emerged, this one with shaggy green hair. The redhead gave the other a boost into the cart.

"Hurry!" he called urgently, looking around to see if Makarov was returning. The green haired one shifted through the fireworks, trying to find the perfect on. He lifted one up for his comrade to see.

"This one?" His comrade moaned, "No, something bigger!" He was surprised when his friend pulled out a firework bigger than his own body.

"Perfect," he smiled. The green haired hobbit handed the device to his friend and quickly rolled out from the cart. The two rushed away, praying nobody caught them.

Pantherlily was laughing with a young mother, talking about how much her children had grown. As she walked off, he could feel a strange sensation running through him, one that meant bad omens. He only got that sensation when someone he hated was near.

Not wasting another second, Lily pushed through the crowd, hoping to stay ahead of them. He spotted a head of blue hair and made a beeline for it. Happy was talking with Carla; despite her continues pleas to just let her go home. Pantherlily grabbed Happy's arm and pulled him closer to him.

"Nadi!" he whispered loudly in his ear. While Pantherlily had been traveling in his youth, many people tried to gain possession of his house, mainly a hobbit named Nadi. Nadi never forgave Lily for living this long and couldn't wait for the chance to get his house. Understanding the issue, Happy quickly helped his uncle through the crowd and toward one of the tents. The two hid behind one of the flaps, waiting for the hobbit to walk by. Happy could see the back of his black head as he continued passed them. Happy relaxed as well as Pantherlily.

"Thank you Happy, if I was younger I would handle him myself," Lily joked. Happy chuckled, "No problem Uncle Lily."

"Be sure to watch Nadi after I…" Lily wanted to finish his sentence, but he couldn't find it in him to. He loved Happy and he knew that telling him would only make it harder for him to stay. Happy raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"After you what?" Pantherlily chuckled, masking his sadness, "Nothing. I'm old."

"You're not that old Uncle Lily."

"Let's see you say that when you're my age." The uncle and nephew laughed. Inside a nearby tent were the two hobbits that sneakily took one of Makarov's fireworks. The redhead lite the fuse as his friend held the rocket up. His companion's eyes widened at the lit fuse, suddenly pushing the rocket to the redhead.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed, pushing it back to the green haired hobbit.

"I don't want it, do you see the size of this thing." The two continued bickering, pushing the firework in between them. They were so enveloped in their actions; they didn't see the spark finally touch the rocket. From beneath them, fire crackled and sparked, suddenly projecting the firework into the air. The hobbits fell backwards, soot and ash covering their surprised faces. The firework went so fast, that it carried the tent into the sky with it.

Everyone's attention turned to the bright light shooting into the sky. People started cheering as it went farther and farther away. It exploded in one big BOOM! Everyone was awestruck as the fire took the form of a large dragon. It was expected, being Makarov's magic fireworks after all, however what they didn't expect was the dragon coming right at them. People started panicking, running around frantically. The orange fire drew closer and closer to them, getting dangerously close to the ground. Happy started pushing his uncle's shoulders, confused as too how the old man had not yet seen the display.

"Uncle hurry, there's a dragon behind us!"

"Dragon, don't be ridiculous Happy there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for over-" Lily was interrupted by the cackling of flames and his nephew pushing him to the ground in an attempt to protect him as it flew just a few inches above Pantherlily's head. As quickly as the dragon came to them, it flew back up into the sky, exploding into a gorgeous display of color. Everyone yelled and applauded as soon as it was all over. Despite the initial fright it had given all of them, it was probably one of the best fireworks they had seen. Off to the distance, the two hobbits who set it off fist bumped, proud of their work.

"That was awesome," the redhead said, trying to wipe away some of the black marks on his cheeks. His counterpart nodded his head ecstatically, "Let's get another one!"

Before they could do anything else, a certain gray wizard grabbed their ears firmly and pulled with no mercy. The hobbits yelped and looked up at the man who caught them. Makarov sighed.

"Lector and Frosch, I should have known."

Sufficed to say, the two were cleaning dirty dishes not five minutes later as punishment. Makarov watched them from the side, quite satisfied with himself. Everything was quieting down. People gathered around the stage so Pantherlily could give his birthday speech. The man smiled happily at the large crowd of people. He spotted Happy, his arm draped on Carla's shoulder despite her pout. Lily stuck his hand in his pocket, thumbing around with the ring. It was now or never.

"Well I have to say, this is quite the turn out, and I didn't invite half of you. I know for a fact I didn't invite you Nadi," he said, pointing at the black haired man who just scowled at him. Many people in the audience laughed, he did a shushing movement with his hands.

"It does my heart good to see all these friends and family gathered together for one giant celebration. I don't deserve this, I'm not that special." People in the crowd laughed, calling out "No" or "We love you Lily". Lily smiled, touched by the love of his friends.

"Knowing you all care so much for me just makes this harder." The crowd began casting him confused looks. Happy's mouth dropped slightly, wondering what his uncle meant. Slowly, Lily pulled out his golden ring. Nobody else in the crowd paid any mind to it, however Makarov's eyes widened in shock at the sight of it. It couldn't be.

"I'm… I'm going away now. And I won't be coming back. I'm sorry." The ring was almost on his finger. Casting one last glance at his nephew, he readied the ring, "Goodbye," he slipped on the ring, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Many people gasped, others screamed, terrified by his sudden disappearance. Happy began frantically pushing through the crowd, in hopes of finding some sign of his beloved uncle. What he didn't know was that Pantherlily was already long gone. Just as he reached his front door, Lily slipped off the ring, quite pleased with him. He laughed happily, remembering the shocked looks on all their faces when he suddenly vanished. Opening the door to his home, Lily walked into his study. He strolled behind a chair where he had hidden his camping gear. He pulled it from its spot and threw it onto the table, checking to make sure he had everything.

"I suppose you think yourself quite clever, using magic to escape." Lily jumped a few feet in the air, despite his old age. Spinning around, he found Makarov standing at the entrance of the study, his tall hat discarded on the table beside him. Lily let out a shaky breath, "Stop doing that, I'm old, you'll give me a heart attack."

"Magic like that is not to be taken lightly Lily. That specific ring is not safe," he said, worrying about his friend's well being. Pantherlily sighed, holding the ring in the palm in his hand.

"I know."

"Then you should leave it here with Happy." Pantherlily's heart stopped momentarily. What Makarov was suggesting was parting with the most important thing in his life. Lily turned away from Makarov's curious eye.

"I suppose you're right." He lifted the jewelry closer to his face, marveling at the craftsmanship, "but I don't want to," he muttered. His other hand stroked the ring lovingly; the wizard behind him grew uncomfortable at the sight.

"I found it, it's mine," he whispered, "My own…"

"My precious."

Makarov's head shot up at the word, "Precious? It has been called that before, but not by you."

Makarov was startled when Lily suddenly turned around, a crazed and angry look in his eyes.

"What do you know? You probably want it all for yourself!" Makarov had had enough of his friend's craziness, without warning, Makarov's voice grew, darkness surrounded him, and his own short figure looking almost like a titans. Lily, stumbled back, unaware his friend could become so frightening.

"PANTHERLILY THAT IS ENOUGH! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!" Makarov recollected himself, shrinking back, and the darkness diminishing, "I'm trying to help you."

Whimpering out of fear and shame, Lily walked over to Makarov and hugged him. How could he let himself get so out of control? Makarov would never steal from him.

"Lily," Makarov muttered, "let it go."

Hesitantly, Lily nodded against his gray robes. The two stood in silence before Lily finally pulled away.

"You're right Makarov, it's time I parted with it. It is Happy's now." Lily walked over to his supplies, shrugging it onto his shoulders, "I will go to Rivendell, then make my own journey from there." The small man looked at his friend, a sad smile on his face, "Take care Makarov." Pantherlily started making his way for the green door. As he pulled the handle open, Makarov folded his arms over his chest.

"Lily, you still have the ring." Pantherlily froze, completely forgetting he was still holding the trinket firm in his grip. He held it in front of him one last time, finding it even harder to part with it. Despite his desire, he tilted his hand, letting the ring clink to the floor.

Pulling the straps of his pack higher, he stepped out of his home, wandering down the path. Lily hummed a happy tune; ready to embrace the world once more. Makarov watched sadly as his old slowly disappeared into the night.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

 **Now it's getting interesting! I can't wait to see all the familiar faces, but of course I know whom everyone is playing. Post reviews, I love getting your feedback! Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hold onto your hats, things are about to get serious.**

Pantherlily's ring sat on the wooden floor. It looked so harmless, but Makarov could tell otherwise. He had a sneaking suspicion about what it truly was, but he couldn't be sure. He bent over slowly, about to grab the ring. When his fingertips just barely grazed it, a sudden image flashed in his mind, causing him to jerk away. The image of a fiery eye was imprinted in his mind.

Unsure of what to do, Makarov left the ring on the floor. Shocked by the image, he felt the need to sit down. Lighting a fire in the fireplace, Makarov took a seat on a chair close to hit. He sat in silence for what felt like hours, trying to decide what to do with this small trinket of Lily's. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Happy's voice, calling his uncle's name. Makarov continued to stare at the flames as Happy burst through the front doors, searching frantically for Pantherlily.

Happy looked down at his feet, finding the discarded ring. He picked it up without hesitation before turning to Makarov in the foyer.

"He's gone, isn't he?" he said, hoping he was wrong. Makarov didn't reply, pondering this newest development. Happy walked into the foyer, ring still in hand, "He always spoke about it, but I never thought he would go through with it." Happy stopped behind the old wizard.

"Makarov?" he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, causing him to flinch. Makarov turned around, his dark eyes falling on Happy's. Happy frowned; wondering what could be on the wizard's mind. Makarov's eyes drifted to the object in his hand. He smiled, but Happy wasn't convinced it was genuine.

"Pantherlily's ring. He left it to you, along with the entire house." Makarov rose to his feet, walking over to Lily's desk. He fished out an envelope and held it out to Happy. The hobbit dropped the trinket into the envelope, wondering if it was really necessary. The wizard pulled out a wax seal and pressed it against the envelope. When he was finished, he handed it back to Happy who eyed it curiously.

"Watch over it Happy." Makarov abruptly walked to his discarded hat and walked swiftly towards the exit. Happy followed close behind.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"There are some things that I must see to." If Makarov's suspicions were correct, then that ring had more power than even Lily realized.

"But you just got here!" Happy called out. Makarov placed his hat on his head and grabbed hi staff.

"I will be back, trust me. Until then, do not speak of that ring to anyone, understand Happy," he said in all seriousness. Happy knew that this was no time to joke around, so he nodded softly. Makarov gave him a reassuring smile, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Keep it secret, keep it safe." Without another world, Makarov rushed out of the house and to his wagon. Happy stood at the doorway, watching as the wizard left. Nothing was making sense to him. Happy stared down at the envelope that held his uncle's ring.

 _What are you?_

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The land of Mordor is a dark and dismal place. The land is covered with volcanic rock and devoid of any plants. Its creatures are large and fierce-some. Only a fool would try walking into Mordor and expect to come back alive, for it is the home of the fortress of the Dark Wizard Zeref, Barad-dur.

The building is dark and ominous. Its large towers are as black as the earth surrounding it, with the fortress overrunning with orcs and other monsters of different sizes. The noise of construction, masonry, and the horrid screeching of beasts make it almost impossible to hear ones thoughts, however, a new sound echoed through the fortress of Barad-dur. The cries and screams of a single individual. They were so pained and in agony, any man who would hear them would have pity on the poor creature they belonged to.

" _Shire! Lily!_ "

Not far from Barad-dur lies another fortress, Minas Morgul, just as evil and ominous as it's comrade.

The walls of the fortress glow an eerie green, the rest was black stone like Barad-dur. Thousands upon thousands of orcs fill the dark halls, constantly desiring to rip the flesh off the men of Middle Earth.

The towering gates pried open. From within the fortress exited nine shrouded figures, all on horses as black as the shadows themselves. They rode at top speeds toward their destination.

Just outside the great mountains of Mordor is the white city of Minas Tirith, the capitol of Gondor, home of the king. The heir had long disappeared, but it had not lost all hope.

Riding across the fields to the city was Makarov the Gray. He glanced in the direction of Mordor, the thundering clouds and orange glow of Mount Doom sent chills up his spine. He didn't know how the people of Minas Tirith could live right next to such a horrid place.

He entered through the large gates of the city, not wasting any time going to his destination. He soon found himself in front of Minas Tirith's oldest library. Dismounting his horse, he was led by one of the workers down to their archive chamber. The halls were dark and covered in cobwebs and dust; the only light to be offered was that of the torch in the workers hand. She led the wizard down the winding staircase and into the dark archive chamber. She pointed to a small section in the corner of the room and handed the torch to him.

Not wasting any time, he went digging through the old documents. He carefully blew away any excess grime. He took a seat at one of the aging tables and scanned through the pile of documents. Hours upon hours were spent reading papers and standing up to grab more. Earlier, one of the workers brought him some food and drink. As he was lifting his cup to his lips, he spotted something on his newest paper. Placing the cup back in its place, he held the paper in both his hands, reading the paper aloud.

" _The year X366, an account written by Igneel, crown prince of Gondor. The Dark Wizard has been defeated, his Ring of Power falling to me. I can feel the energy radiating from it just by holding it in the palm of my hand. It is unmistakably the One Ring, for it's markings are born from the flames_." Makarov dropped his paper back onto the desk, fear rushing through him.

He had to get back to Happy.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Hey! Ho! To the bottle I go.  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow,  
But there still be many miles to go.

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
And the stream that falls from hill to plain.  
Better than rain or rippling brook...  
Is a mug of beer inside this Took!

Lector and Frosch danced around merrily in the small hobbit bar, thumping their large feet on the surface of the table. Happy was holding two mugs in his hands as he skipped around the table his friends were standing on. Carla sat not far away, finding the three ridiculous. She sighed sadly as Happy danced with his friends, not a care in the world, of course she knew that was not true.

It had been a couple months since Pantherlily disappeared and Makarov up and left. Happy had been thrown into a terrible state after they left. Carla could tell he was still hurt, she tried everything in her power to help him, but it was all in vain. So he went around, pretending everything was normal, despite the pain in his heart.

They remained at the tavern for a few more hours before Carla took her friend home. He was pretty tired of dancing around.

"Honestly Happy," she scolded, "You shouldn't stay up so late, or better yet, hang out at places like that."

"But Carla, you hang out there too," he said, yawning. He didn't get the chance to see Carla's light blush as he lazily rubbed his eyes.

"I only come to make sure you get home safely." The two walked the rest of the way home in silence. Carla waved goodbye to Happy as he carried himself into his home. Closing the green door, Happy walked into his dark house and toward the kitchen to get a quick cup of tea before heading off to bed. A small breeze blew passed him and he stopped in his tracks. Turning his head to the side, he saw the window wide open.

Anxious and confused, Happy inched closer to the open window. A hand suddenly clamped onto his shoulder, startling him. He hastily turned around to see who broke into his house. His eyes widened at the sight of Makarov, his gray hair somewhat disheveled and eyes filled with terror.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?"

As Makarov removed his hand from Happy's shoulder, the hobbit rushed over to a small chest in the corner of the study. Makarov lit a fire in the fireplace. He heard the sound of something snapping and turned toward the window, staff in hand. Paranoia was evident in his eyes as he waited for Happy to find what he was looking for. Happy smiled when he finally pulled out the envelope that held his uncle's ring. He stood up and handed it to Makarov who snatched it from him and tossed it into the fire. Happy gawked in unbelief.

"What are you doing?" he screeched. Makarov and Happy watched as envelope burnt into nothing, leaving only the ring in the fire. Grabbing some nearby tongs, Makarov lifted the ring from the fire and examined it. His eyes shifted to the young hobbit.

"Put your hand out Happy, it's quite cool." Hesitantly, Happy did as the wizard said and held his hand below the ring. Makarov released the ring and it fell lightly into his hand. Just as he said, it did not burn him, if anything he flinched due to it's freezing temperature.

"Do you see anything?" he asked. Happy turned the ring around in his fingers. It looked the same as it did when he put it in the envelope.

"Nothing. I don't see anything." Makarov turned around, sighing in relief.

"Wait." Makarov's smile dropped, "There are marking." Makarov turned around and stared at the trinket. Slowly,orange writing was appeared all along the sides. It was just as he feared.

"It's in some form of elvish, I can't read it," said Happy, still looking at the writing. Makarov took in a deep breath.

"It is the language of Mordor," Happy's head shot up, "I do not dare speak it, but it reads, "One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One ring to bring them all…"

"And in Darkness bind them."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"This is the One Ring. Crafted by Zeref himself in the fires of Mount Doom." Makarov and Happy now sat in the kitchen, staring at the ring sitting on the table. Happy looked at the ring sadly and in complete wonder. It was all too much for him to take in at once. The ring of Zeref was siting two feet in front of him.

"To think, all this time Uncle Lily had it."

"I don't think even Lily knew what it's true power was," Makarov pointed to it from his seat, "This ring is responsible for the destruction of many cities and the slaughter of men, elves and dwarfs alike. If it were to fall back into Zeref's clutches…" Makarov trailed off.

"But Zeref was defeated, four hundred years ago," Happy exclaimed. The wizard shook his head dismally.

"No Happy, he lives."

"What?"

"It's true, Igneel did defeat him, but Zeref's soul is linked to this ring. As long as it remains, he isn't truly dead." Makarov eyed the ring, an emotionless look on his wrinkled face, "as long as it exists, he can return. The dark forces want it, and they will stop at nothing to take it back."

Happy abruptly stood from his seat, taking the ring with him. Makarov followed him into the study.

"Then we'll hide it! We'll never speak of it again. Nobody else knows it's here-" Happy froze in his tracks, clutching the ring tightly. He heard Makarov stop behind him. Happy turned around, afraid to ask his next question, "Do they Makarov?"

Happy's eyebrows creased when the old man shook his head solemnly, "I'm sorry Happy. There was one other person who knew Pantherlily had the ring, the creature Ichiya. I tried finding him, but the enemy beat me to it. A friend of mine informed me that they tortured him for days until they were able to get him to cough up two words, Shire and Lily _._ "

"Shire, Lily? But that would lead them here!" Happy cried. To Makarov's surprise, the hobbit held the ring to him, "Take it Makarov."

"I can't Happy."

"We can't let them have it, you have to take it-"

"DON'T tempt me!" Happy stepped back, astonished by the wizard's outburst. Makarov sighed, stroking his beard, "I would if I could Happy, understand that, but if I took it I would try to use it for good, but in the end it would consume me. That is how it works, but you are right, it cannot remain in the Shire." Happy frowned, knowing what needed to be done.

"What must I do?"

"We must leave the Shire," said Makarov. The two started searching around the house, grabbing equipment needed for a long journey. Happy was throwing his backpack together while Makarov explained his plan.

"I must speak with the head of my order about this newest development, so I need you to make your way for Bree."

"Bree?" Happy questioned. Bree was a small town run by men not far off the borders of the Shire. He knew he had to get the ring away from his home, but was that the best place?

Makarov nodded, "You will go there and wait at an inn called "The Blue Pegasus". When I arrive, we will continue our journey. You must travel only by day and stay off the roads, understand?"

"Yes." Happy said, draping his cloak onto his shoulders, his pack going on afterwards. Placing the ring in his front pocket, Happy up at the wizard smiling, though he didn't have to look too high. Makarov placed his hands on his hips, smiling.

"The mystery and bravery of hobbits never ceases to amaze me." Happy chuckled about to respond when the two heard a rustling from outside. Makarov turned to the open window just in time to see a group of flowers shift. He grabbed his staff, holding it firmly, gesturing for Happy to hide in case of danger. Slowly, the wizard inched toward the window. Happy stared at him as he readied his staff for attack. With one swift motion, Makarov poked the bush with his staff, earning a grunting sound. Happy watched as he threw down the staff and hastily grabbed the person spying on them. Makarov grabbed their arms and threw them up against the nearby table. Happy's eyes widened at the sight of the person who had been eavesdropping.

"CARLA YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR SPYING ON OTHER PEOPLES BUSINESS!" Makarov yelled in the white haired female's face. Normally Carla was a very calm and collected person, however seeing Makarov in such a fit of rage made her body tremble.

"I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop Mr. Makarov I swear, I was just giving the hedges a trim!"

"How much did you hear?" Makarov demanded.

"N-Nothing too important, just something about a ring a-and the Dark Lord a-and the end of the world. Please forgive me Mr. Makarov, don't turn me into anything unnatural."

Happy found it almost comical in a way. He watched as a pondering look appeared on Makarov's face.

"I know just what to do with you." Carla's shrunk back, having a good idea where this was going.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

At the crack of dawn, three figures were trekking towards the forest at the edge of Hobbiton. Makarov was leading his horse with Happy and an anxious Carla not far behind. It wasn't his original plan, but maybe having Carla come along would be a good thing, Happy certainly was glad to have her.

The white haired hobbit rubbed her arms uneasily. She was really starting to regret trimming those hedges, now she had to trek through known territory with Happy while wearing pants. PANTS.

The three stopped at the edge of the woods, the two hobbits staring at it nervously. Makarov hopped onto his horse before giving the hobbits his attention.

"You remember what to do Happy?" The blue haired hobbit nodded.

"Go to Bree and wait for you at "The Blue Pegasus."

Makarov nodded before turning serious again, "Remember Happy, don't put on that ring," he said pointing to the pocket Happy had put the ring in, "once it is on, the agents of Zeref can track you down. It _wants_ to be found."

"I understand Makarov."

"Good, and Carla, make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid."

The maiden scoffed, "Like that's avoidable." Makarov laughed, turning to Happy once again, "Everything will be alright."

The hobbits smiled, "Be careful Makarov," said Happy.

"I'll see you soon." Grabbing the reins of his horse, Makarov sped to a gallop, disappearing through the forest coverage. Happy and Carla stood there for a few moments, trying to prepare themselves for the long journey they had ahead. It was not ideal to them, they wanted nothing more than to be snug in bed, dreaming happy things, but instead…

"Are you ready Happy?" Carla asked, hoping he would say yes, because she for one was not ready. Looking at his dark eyed partner, Happy smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Taking one more deep breath, the two friends crossed the forest threshold and started their true adventure.

 **Now things will get interesting. Expect longer chapters from now on, and probably longer updates. Tell your friends, spread the love! That was the actual drinking song from the movie.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm having fun writing this, I'm so happy that it's getting to the interesting parts now. This one isn't as popular as "Thank You, Nashi", but I hope you tell all your friends to read this story. Please Review!**

Happy and Carla trekked through the forest, doing exactly what Makarov said, traveling only by day and staying off the road. It was very difficult for them to adjust at first. Carla hated lying on the dirty floor and Happy wasn't too pleased with the long hours of walking. Despite how much they hated it, they pushed forward, knowing that if they didn't, Zeref and the One Ring would destroy everything they cared about.

The journey hadn't been too uneventful. One evening while Carla was making dinner, Happy sat on the branch of an old tree. The hobbit was just thinking quietly when he heard something in the distance. At first it was hard to make out, but as he listened closer, it was clearer what it was. The hobbit smiled, looking down at his white haired partner.

"Carla, do you hear that?" The maiden stopped her cooking and looked around the forest. She couldn't see or hear anything in the beginning, but soon she could hear something faint, it almost sounded like singing. She looked up at her friend, truly curious.

"What is it?"

The blue haired boy smiled," Wood elves."

The two jumped to their feet and ran in the direction of the singing. Never before had they seen elves and they didn't want to miss the opportunity. They could hear it getting louder passed a small incline. Happy helped Carla climb up the hill until they reached the top. They laid flat on their stomachs in hopes of not disturbing them.

Happy and Carla marveled at the large party of elves as they walked at a leisurely pace. It was true what everyone said, elves were truly the fairest race they had ever seen before; they were actually glowing, it was a sight to behold. Many women sat on top of pure white horses while men led them. Other elves carried banners and flags as they continued their journey, and while they went, the forest echoed with their melodious song. Although they did not know the language, Happy and Carla had to admit it was one of the most beautiful songs they had ever heard.

Fanuilos heryn aglar  
Rîn athar annún-aearath,  
Calad ammen i reniar  
Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath!

A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
I chîn a thûl lin míriel  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
Ne ndor haer thar i aearon.

A elin na gaim eglerib  
Ned în ben-anor trerennin  
Si silivrin ne pherth 'waewib  
Cenim lyth thílyn thuiennin.

A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
Men echenim sí derthiel  
Ne chaered hen nu 'aladhath  
Ngilith or annún-aearath.

"They are going to the Grey Haven, to Valinor," Happy whispered to Carla. He normally didn't know too much about other cultures, but Makarov had once told him about the traveling of the elves, "They are leaving Middle-earth, never to return."

Carla watched wistfully as the party walked farther and farther away. She was never one to care about what happened outside of the Shire, but to witness such a beautiful race leave off the face of the land, it was kind of depressing.

"It's sad really," she responded. Happy nodded in agreement. Instead of ruining the moment any further, they watched as one of the worlds most respected and graceful races disappeared into the distance.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Makarov rode as swiftly as his horse could take him. He didn't like leaving the hobbits to fend for themselves, but he had to speak with the head of his order, the strongest wizard in Middle-earth,

Precht the White.

As he rode through the land of Isengard, Makarov could see Orthanc, the large tower where Precht resided. It was a very scary looking tower, similar to the design of Barad-dur, but Makarov could really care less about it right now, there were other things more important. He rode up the stone path, passed the numerous trees that surrounded the tower. To his surprise, he saw Precht himself, walking down the multiple steps of Orthanc.

He was a tall man; much to Makarov's displeasure; with a long beard and an eye patch over one eye. His long white robe grazed the floor just barely and he held a staff that almost held the appearance of his own tower.

"So, we meet again old friend," Precht chuckled as Makarov hopped off his stead. To respect a wizard of his magnitude, despite being old friends, Makarov removed his hat and bowed.

"I fear we have much to discuss," Makarov said. Precht raised an eyebrow in confusion. The two started walking around Orthanc, sometimes admiring the beautiful trees and green grass, all the while, Makarov recounting the latest news.

Precht stroked his beard, pondering on what his friend just said, "So, it is true, the Ring of Power has been found."

"And all this time it was in the Shire, right under my nose," Makarov said in unbelief. Precht looked down at the gray wizard.

"I wouldn't be too surprised, your love for those hobbits has blinded you for years. You should be involved with more important things, not festivals and fireworks," he said in slight disgust. Makarov frowned.

"I find them to be great company."

The white wizard laughed, "I'm sure they are, but we have more important things to discuss."

Makarov nodded, "You're right, that's why I came. We need a strategy in case the enemy tries to make a move."

Precht had a strange expression on his face, one Makarov could not place, nor did he want to know. Precht took his staff in both his hands.

"It would seem, the enemy has already taken action."

Makarov looked up at his friend, complete shock written on his face, "How do you know?" Precht smiled through his long beard, "I have seen it."

The two wizards were now walking up into the tower of Orthanc, but while Makarov was walking at a fierce pace, Precht was strolling leisurely. Makarov burst into Precht's throne room. At one end of the room sat a large chair fit for a king, but in the center of the room was a pedestal. On the pedestal sat a round object covered with a velvet cloth.

"A Palantir is a very dangerous tool Precht," Makarov warned, nearing the spherical object. Precht followed close behind, grabbing the cloth that covered it.

"So what, who's to say we cannot use it?" He ripped off the fabric, revealing a black stone orb. A Palantir, as Makarov stated, was a magic tool that allowed one to see all. From what legend stated, there were seven in existence.

"They aren't all accounted for. Who knows who else is watching," argued Makarov who took the cloth from the white wizard and threw it back onto the sphere. As his hand barely touched its surface, a flash of the fiery eye once again entered his mind.

"It does not matter Makarov. With it, we have an advantage," said Precht, strolling over to his throne. Makarov didn't like the look in his eyes as he sat down.

"What advantage could something of this power give us?"

"You don't get it Makarov. I have seen Zeref's forces with this, and they are growing stronger. What chance do we stand against him?" asked Precht.

"What would you rather have us do, submit to him? JOIN HIM!" the gray wizard yelled. An evil smirk appeared on the white wizard's face as he clutched his staff.

"In a matter of speaking. We aid him yes, but in due time, with the right power and resources, we can take the ring for ourselves Makarov. After all," his playful attitude soon turned into one Makarov dreaded, "what strength do two little hobbits have against the power of Isengard?"

Makarov's eyes widened in shock, "Happy."

Seeing his mistake, Makarov made a dash for one of the exits, however, Precht beat him to it, using his power to close the doors from his throne. Makarov tried to reach another exit, only to meet face to face with the thick door.

"Why fight me, old friend?" Precht mocked. Makarov turned around, glaring at the man sitting so high and mighty before him.

"Tell me, _old friend_ ," he spat it with malice, " When did Precht the Wise abandon reason for madness?"

Having been deeply insulted, Precht rose from his chair and pointed his staff toward Makarov. The magic coming from the scepter sent Makarov flying against the wall. Makarov cried in pain as Precht held him against the wall. Using what strength he had, Makarov used his own staff to flip the white wizard backwards. He was caught off guard when he fell onto his back. Makarov recomposed himself and flung Precht in the air, spinning him around and then dropping him onto the floor once again.

Tired of this, Precht forced Makarov's staff from his hand and brought it to his, Makarov's eyes widened in fear. Precht threw him to the floor, putting tons of pressure upon his body. Makarov struggled to keep his mouth shut, to not fall victim to his punishment. The white wizard glared at his old comrade.

"You put this upon yourself Makarov, you should have joined me. Now you shall watch as Middle-earth falls!" He flung Makarov in the air, sending him hurtling up through the tower, higher and higher till he was out of view.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Happy?" called Carla through the cornfield. Happy and Carla had just been wandering through when they got split up. Carla was growing worried when her friend did not respond.

"Happy!"

"What?" Carla jumped and spun around to find Happy smiling at her. He received a smack on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his injury. Carla pouted at him in frustration.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought I lost you."

Happy rolled his eyes, "Why so worried Carla?"

Carla grabbed the straps of her pack uncomfortably, "It's just something Makarov said before we separated."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Don't you leave him Carla, and I don't mean to Happy." Happy chuckled before clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here Carla." The white haired woman pouted the two continued their trek through the cornfield.

"I still don't see why I need to be here. Nothing surprising happens in a-" suddenly, a person came in contact with Carla and they both fell ungracefully to the dirt floor. Not seconds later, another ran right into Happy, pushing him down as well. The person on Happy lifted his head to see what he ran into and the two stared at each other in surprise.

"Happy? Hey Lector look, it's Happy!" Frosch exclaimed when as he climbed off Happy. The two hobbits looked over at Carla to find Lector lying sprawled on top of her. Carla pushed him and dusted her cloths off.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. Lector and Frosch stood up as well, helping Happy in the process. They watched as Lector bent down and picked something off the ground.

"Carla, do me a favor and hold these," he said, shoving the objects into her arms. Happy and Carla gawked at the large assortment of vegetables lying in Carla's hands. Her dark eyes fell on the two troublemakers, shock evident in them.

"You've been stealing from farmer Lucky's crop!" Just as the words left her mouth, the four hobbits heard the unmistakable yelling of farmer Lucky. Fearing for their lives, Lector and Frosch made a dash into the tall stalks of corn, Happy not far behind them. Carla stood frozen in her spot. Lucky's yelling grew louder as he grew closer. Carla blinked a few times, looking down at the objects in her arms. Realization hitting her like a ton of bricks, Carla dropped the produce and started chasing after her friends.

"What the heck did you take from him?" she yelled, catching up to them.

"Just some carrots! And a few potatoes! And we can't forget the mushrooms!" Frosch yelled, casting Carla a glance over his shoulder. Lector laughed at the terrified expressions on his friend's faces.

"Well, the point of the matter is, he's completely overreacting."

It didn't take the four hobbits long to pass through the cornfield and back into the forest, however, none of them saw the downhill as they entered it. Soon, all four of them ran into each other and toppled down the hill. They grunted as they did continue flips until they finally landed on the road.

They all groaned in pain, one person on top of the other. Frosch lifted his head, eyes expanding at the small pile of dung just a few inches away from him.

"Phew, that was close," he said cheekily. Lector supported himself on his elbow.

"I think I broke something," he said, reaching behind his back. He pulled out a large carrot that had broken in half from the fall. Carla rose to her feet and glared at the two one the ground.

"I hope you two learned something from this, it's not right to steal-"

"Mushrooms!" Frosch exclaimed. Lector followed him as he scrambled to his feet and ran to the small clump of mushrooms, Carla not far behind, refusing to let them have them what they didn't deserve them. Happy watched in disinterest. He soon realized where they were hanging around.

"Hey, I think we should get off the road," he said, but it went to deaf ears. Happy's large eyes looked down the dirt path. Trees lined up along the side, creating an almost infinite look to the path. Happy felt uneasiness rise in his chest. It almost looked like the end of the road was coming to them. He didn't like it one bit.

"Get off the road!" he proclaimed. Lector and Frosch were confused at first, but soon followed Carla's lead as they ran off the road. Not far from them stood an old tree whose roots had created a sort of shelter, blocking it from the view of the road. The four hobbits crawled under the tree as quietly as they could. They didn't know what they were hiding from, but even Carla, Lector, and Frosch could feel some sort of ill feeling in the atmosphere.

Their breaths caught in their throats at the sound of horse hooves. They clopped loudly while they neared the hiding place of the four friends. Just as they feared, the clomping stopped right behind where they were hiding. Happy tilted his head enough so he could see the horse's hoof through the gap of one of the roots. It's foot was black and covered with sweat and grime. His heart jumped a bit when two metal plated feet landed next to them. Frosch caved in on himself, never having been more terrified in his life. Carla wanted so badly to wipe away the sweat on her brow, but she feared that even one movement would get them caught. Lector squirmed as insects and creepy crawlies of every kind moved around by his feet and above his head. All their eyes shifted to the root above them as metal fingers curled around it. They heard shallow breathing coming from the figure above them. It terrified them beyond belief.

Happy felt his heart rate speed up. He had no idea what to do. He wished that Makarov was there to protect him, but all he had was…

The ring.

Did he dare use it? Makarov said that under no circumstance was he to put it on, but he didn't know what else to do. All he wanted was to get away from this person. Almost like he was in a trance, he started pulling the ring from his front pocket. Almost as if it sensed it, the person above them flinched. Carla noticed this and quickly reached over to Happy and stopped him from putting on the ring. Happy broke out of his stupor and quickly dropped the ring back in its pocket. Grabbing his bag, Lector threw it far away, startling the figure. It pulled away from the tree and ran back to it's horse. The four sat in silence until the horses clomping ceased. When it finally did, they didn't waste another second running into the forest.

By now it was late at night. The hobbits stumbled over logs and rocks as they put as much distance between them and where they encountered the rider.

"What the heck was that thing?" Frosch cried. Happy panted, leaning up against a tree, "I'm not sure."

"What is going on Happy?" Frosch asked stumbling forward.

"That black rider was after something," stated Lector, inching toward Happy.

"Happy?" Happy didn't have time to answer. Soon, all of them were on the forest floor, hiding in a large group of bushes beside the road. Another black horse trotted slowly into view, it's rider sitting clear on top of it. The figure was wearing a full body cloak as black as the darkness itself. On its hands were metal gloves, the same with its boots. Its face could not be seen through its cloak. The hobbits watched in terror, hoping it hadn't spotted them. After a few minutes, it rode away.

"We're leaving the Shire," Happy answered Lector. The redhead turned to his friend, slightly shocked, but not too surprised. Happy looked at him with determination, "Carla and I need to get to Bree."

Lector nodded his head, "Right. Bucklebury Ferry, follow me."

The hobbits stood and ran after Lector. Not long after they started their run did the rider from before appear. They screamed in fright as the horse rose to its hind legs, neighing loudly. While it was distracted, they ran passed it and toward the docks. They let out a sigh of relief when they spotted the small ferry not far from them. As they ran across the docks, Lector and Carla leaped onto the ferry while Frosch untied it from the dock.

"Where's Happy?" Carla cried once the raft was loose and started drifting away. They all looked back at the trail leading to the waterfront. They all shook as Happy was trying to outrun the black rider.

"Hurry Happy!" Carla called.

"Come on Happy!" said Frosch.

Using all the strength left in his legs, Happy jumped off the edge of the dock and landed ungracefully on the boat. The rider made an unnatural screeching sound, seeing it failed in catching the hobbit. No longer able to pursue them by these means, the cloaked figure lead his horse away from the waterfront and back to the main road where a few more riders joined him.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Happy asked through his staggered breaths. Lector rowed the raft further down the river, watching as the group of riders disappeared down the road.

"Brandywine Bridge, about ten miles north."

Happy nodded. The four hobbits tried to relax, knowing that they were safe for the time being, but all of them anxiously thought about what awaited them once they reached Bree.

 **Man, that was a long one, but I hope you all liked it. It's not exactly like the movie, but I tried to make it as close as possible. Review, I love hearing from you guys! That song is the song sung by the elves in the movie.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**I was really excited for this chapter, you'll see why. Enjoy.**

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

Happy's knocking could barely be heard as rain poured around him and his three friends, he hoped someone could hear them. They had just arrived at the front gate of Bree. It was a tall, wooden gate, nothing noteworthy. It was so unsteady that when Happy touched it physically shook.

They waited patiently in the rain until a small slide window opened above them. The man on the other side looked around until he spotted the four hobbits. Closing the window, he opened another window standing at the same height as the hobbits. The sight of the old man made the hobbits cringe. He looked so old and decrepit.

"Hobbits?" he croaked, "What are Shire folk doing all the way out in these parts?"

"We are here to stay at the inn," yelled Happy over the rain, "our business is our own."

The old man shrugged. He closed his small window and unlocked the door into Bree, "Sorry, it's my job to ask questions." He opened it wide open, allowing the hobbits to enter the city. The town appeared very dismal to the small company. The streets were covered in water and very few people were wandering outside due to the bad weather. The only lights were those of candles in house windowsills. The hobbits wandered around the streets until they found the inn they were seeking. Above the door rested a sign that read "The Blue Pegasus".

Happy pushed open the large door and entered the establishment. It was noisy due to the loud voices of the men inside. The Halflings shrunk slightly at how their height was nothing compared to theirs. They had never been so close to someone so tall before, unless you count that black rider from before, but he was on a horse. The smell of body odor and beer was strong there and it made Carla shrivel in disgust. The small party walked up to the front desk and rang for the innkeeper. A large man with a bald head and a cheery smile appeared from behind the desk.

"Why hello there little ones," he said in a sweet voice that made the group feel slightly uncomfortable, "What's your name and what can I do for you four?"

"Fish, Mr. Fish, we're looking for a friend," responded Happy, his friends making strange faces behind him, "His name is Makarov the Gray."

The innkeeper placed a finger on his chin as he thought about his customers. Carla leaned in close to Happy's ear so no one else could hear her.

"Mr. Fish?"

"I don't think it's the best idea that my name or Uncle Lily's is mentioned. Who knows who is listening," he said, casting glances at some of the men in the room.

"Yeah, but why Fish?"

"Because I like fish." Carla face palmed just as the innkeeper snapped his fingers, a happy smile on his face.

"Ahh, I remember now. Gray beard, tall hat, very short?"

Happy nodded his head, "Yes, that's him." The hobbits watched as the man's smile dropped.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fish, but Makarov hasn't been in this establishment for a few months now. You're very welcome to wait though." The man walked away from his desk, hearing the calls of needy customers. Happy faced his company, all of them holding looks of worry and disappointment.

"What now?" Lector asked. Happy shook his head. He had never assumed that they would beat Makarov there. Maybe something went wrong. With nothing better to do than wait, the hobbits found an empty table and took a seat. Carla's eyes shifted around the room, staring at all the large and intimidating men. Happy tapped his fingers against the wooden surface of the table in anticipation. He felt super uncomfortable in such a place and he wanted Makarov to hurry and get there. Frosch looked over at his redhead friend as he sat down with a large mug. His eyes furrowed at the cup.

"Lector, what is that?" His redhead buddy smiled cheekily at him.

"This, my friend, is what is called a pint," Frosch's mouth dropped while Lector lifted the drink to his lips.

"They serve pints?" he banged his hands on the table top and stood from his seat, "I'm getting one." He stated, walking over to the bar counter. Happy observed as he sat down between two men. He jumped when he felt Carla tap his shoulder beside him. The girl leaned in next to his ear just as she did when they first arrived.

"Happy, there's a man who has been staring at you since we entered the inn."

Happy sucked in a breath. Carla lifted a finger as inconspicuously as she could with out anyone else seeing it. Happy followed the finger to a small area in the back of the inn. There at a lone table sat a man, who like Carla said, was watching him. Happy did his best not to make it look like he was staring back. He observed the man's appearance from where he sat.

He couldn't make out his face for a dark hood covered it. He wore a dark brown coat and a dark blue, almost black tunic with a black belt around his waist. He wore black boots that were old and dirtied from years of use.

Happy looked behind him were he found the innkeeper handing out drinks. He pulled on his sleeve slightly when he got close enough, "Excuse me, but who is the man in the corner?" he asked nervously.

The innkeeper cast the man a glance then turned his attention back to the Halfling, " I'm not entirely sure myself. From what I've heard he's one of those rangers from up north. He arrived not long before you actually."

"What's his name?"

The innkeeper shrugged sadly, "I don't know for certain, but the people around these parts call him Salamander." With that, the innkeeper went back to serving the men. Happy found his eyes wandering back to this "Salamander" person. The man continued to watch him like a hawk. Happy was so drawn to his presence; he barely registered a familiar name being spoke of.

"I know a Pantherlily! I actually came here with his nephew Happy."

Happy spun his head around to the bar where Frosch and some men were sitting. His eyes widened when Frosch waved at him and drew the attention of a couple more bystanders. Happy knew he had to keep Frosch from saying anymore. He quickly leapt from his seat and started pushing through the crowd. He tried calling out to the green haired hobbit, but he was too busy talking.

"I'm actually related to them. I'm Happy's second-cousin once removed." Before he could say anymore, Happy had reached him and started pulling him away from the group of men. Frosch was confused by his friend's behavior and fought back. With a little too much force, Frosch threw Happy off of him and he started falling to the ground. Everything for Happy went in slow motion as Happy saw the ring from his pocket fly out. He tried grabbing for it before too many eyes saw it, but he was not fast enough, and much to his dismay, the ring slipped and slid itself onto his finger. Once it made contact with it, Happy disappeared.

A large commotion filled the room. Frosch, Lector and Carla stared in bewilderment as Happy did the exact same thing Lily did the day he vanished. The man in the corner rose from his seat as everyone in the room started scrambling around, causing a big fuss.

Everything around Happy seemed blurry and dysfunctional. The world around him felt weird and he couldn't focus on any one thing. Strange sounds echoed through his ears as he tried to collect his thoughts. When he could finally focus, everything came rushing toward him. He watched as what felt like miles passed in a matter of seconds. Before he realized it, he was staring at Zeref's fortress, Barad-dur. He climbed up the towering building until he was at the very top, before him stood a sight that shook his very core.

In front of him was a large, fiery eye. Its roaring fires made it hard for him to even think to himself. It sounded as though the flames were speaking to him, trying to pull him closer. Not being able to handle it anymore, Happy ripped off the ring, finding himself once again in "The Blue Pegasus". He let out a sigh of relief, but soon found himself being yanked off of the floor by an unknown force. He looked up at the person only to see Salamander.

"You know how to put on quite the performance, _Mr. Fish_ ," he sneered sarcastically.

He was dragged to his feet and pulled toward the stairway. Salamander led him up into another room. Once he unlocked it, he threw Happy to the floor and stalked to the window.

"What do you want with me?" Happy asked in fright. The man walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closed.

"I want a little more caution from you," he said, turning back to Happy, " especially with the burden you carry."

"I carry nothing," Happy defended. The man scoffed, not buying it in the slightest.

"I can disappear into the shadows if I want, but to disappear entirely," The man reached for his hood and pulled it off, "that _is_ something". The first thing Happy was drawn to was his pink hair. It was disheveled and went in all different directions. He could see slight stubble on the man's tan face, but nothing too drastic, but what Happy found most intriguing was his dark, reptilian eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Salamander suddenly asked. Happy blinked a few times before casting his eyes on the floor, "Yes."

"Well, you're not frightened enough. I know what is hunting you, and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep that ring out of sight." A pregnant silence filled the room until the sounds of footsteps came rushing toward the door. Without a moment's hesitation, Salamander pulled a sword from his belt sheath. Happy stepped back, completely surprised. Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Carla, Lector and Frosch, all holding whatever items they could find lying around. Carla held hers in front of her, ready to fight.

"You let him go or I'll whack you to next week!"

"Yeah!" Lector and Frosch added. Salamander sighed, putting his sword back in its place. He turned to Happy, a small smile on his face.

"You have some good friends here Master Happy, it would be a shame if they were roped into this." Carla rushed to Happy's side, but he continued to stare at the man before him.

"What, exactly?"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The old man at the gate listened as the clomping of horse hooves got closer to the city. Just as he normally did, he opened the small window to see who was coming, however, they didn't stop. Before he knew what was happening, the entire wooden wall came crashing down under the strength of the horses, the man being crushed in the process. The riders paid no mind as they rode into the city.

As the noise went on outside, the four hobbits slept peacefully in their nice warm room. Carla tossed around, finding it hard to get comfortable. Frosch scratched the side of his face in his sleep. Happy was the only one still awake. He was finding it hard to get comfortable. All of the day's adventures kept resurfacing in his mind, especially the part with Salamander. He had no idea if he could be trusted, but what else could he do? He already knew about the ring, what else could he know? Happy let out a sigh, snuggling into his blankets.

Like a lion stalking its prey, four black riders stalked into the inn, gliding effortlessly toward the hobbits room. Anyone who was awake at the time hid in the shadows, fearing for their lives. The four climbed up the stairs and toward the room where the hobbits were supposed to be in deep slumber. The lead slowly opened the door, not causing it to creak even once.

They separated, each taking a bed. Each held a sword above the lumps lying wrapped in their comforters. They raised their swords high, hovering the points just above them. With one swift motion, they drove their swords into the lumps in the bed. They continued this over and over again until they were satisfied. Their leader had them cease their actions; something didn't seem right. Where was the screaming, where was the blood? The riders grabbed the blankets and ribbed them off the bed. The four figures screeched inhumanly when they saw that it wasn't the Halflings they had stabbed, but feather pillows. Their screeches filled the inn and echoed through the streets of Bree.

From across the street, a curtain was pulled just enough to witness what had transpired in the inn. Salamander sat in his seat, watching the inn with interest. The hobbits sat up in their makeshift beds after hearing the horrifying sounds. They all looked up at the man sitting in the chair by the window.

"What are those things?" Lector whispered, rubbing his eyes, removing any sleepiness he once had. Salamander turned to them, an emotionless expression on his face.

"They were once of men," he said softly, "etherious, actually."

"I've heard about those once," Carla said, fiddling with her shirtsleeve, "I read that etherious were men gifted with extended life, like the elves. It was most common with kings or princes, but… but there are no more," she said sadly, "not since the Great War with Zeref."

Salamander nodded, telling her she was correct, "They were all kings of men, but they were corrupted by Zeref and the power he offered them. One by one, they fell into darkness." Salamander's face distorted into one of hate. The hobbits stiffened as the creatures outside continued their screeching into the night.

"They are the Nine Demon Gates, Ring Wraiths, drawn by the One Ring of Power. They are neither living nor dead."

Salamander looked back through the window, watching as the cloaked figures left the inn and back to their horses to continue their search. The hobbits, now too frightened to go back to sleep, all turned their eyes to Happy, or more specifically, the ring sitting in the palm of his hand.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

In the tower of Orthanc, Precht the White stood over his Palantir, hand hovering above it. He listened to all the sounds it was spewing so quickly, but he used his power to focus on one distinct voice. In no time, he was able to find the voice he was searching for; the voice of the Dark Wizard Zeref.

 _ **Build me an army worthy of Mordor.**_

After receiving his revelation, Precht sat in his throne, pondering on how to proceed. The clanking of metal echoed as two orcs walked into his throne room. They seemed so out of place in the clean, polished room. They were slimy and green, and their armor had seen better days.

"What news from Mordor?" the lead questioned, a sickly smile on his lips. Precht looked up into his eye, his lips dropping slightly.

"We have work to do."

It didn't take long for the forest around Isengard to be filled with all sorts of strange and uncommon sounds. If you were to walk by Isengard, you wouldn't even be able to recognize it. Orcs began pulling up trees, one by one and chucking them into large fires. Large pits had been dug in place of where the trees once stood. They were deep and filled with the dim light of torches and the clanking of masonry.

Orcs crafted breastplates, helmets, and swords as fast as physically possible, throwing them into a large pile.

In a separate pit, the cries and screams of unearthly creatures rang loudly. The pit was wet and muddy. Orcs dug through the grime viciously, pulling at strange membranes within the dirt. Once the membrane was torn, a creature emerged from it, roaring in anger and agony. It resembled an orc, only larger and with more rage.

Precht walked around the filthy area, examining the newest addition to his collection. A filthy monster was currently strangling a poor orc to death. The orcs behind Precht grew antsy, wanting to do something to stop this madness, however he let it continue. The orc soon fell to the ground with a loud thump, dead. The one who killed him stood triumphantly in front of Precht. The man smiled evilly. This was the kind of solider he was looking for.

An Uruk-hai.

On top of the roof of Orthanc, completely discarded and forgotten, sat Makarov. The old wizard watched sadly as the trees and plants he had once admired were destroyed and used to stoke the fires of Precht's new facility.

He was too weak and sick to do anything. He worried about Happy and Carla. Carrying such a heavily burden for this long must have been difficult, but he trusted Happy's will. If anything went wrong, a certain friend of his should have found them and would be taking care of them. They were in good hands.

Makarov looked away from the nightmare below and looked to the sky. He almost believed he was going crazy when he saw a star move. However upon further investigation, he discovered it was not a star, but a small moth. The creature flew closer to him. In one quick movement, Makarov grabbed the moth, caging it with his fingers. He brought it closer to his mouth and whispered softly too it. He then released it, watching it fly away. Once it disappeared into the night, Makarov let out a sigh.

Everything would be all right, he hoped.

 **I hope you liked it; once again it wasn't exactly the same. It's hard making something match a movie when they are continually switching from different peoples points of view.**


	7. Chapter 6

This was not what the hobbits were planning. The plan was to meet Makarov at "The Blue Pegasus" and then they would continue on their way to find a safe place for the ring. But no, now they were travelling through forests and hills with a complete stranger, well not a complete stranger, they knew him for less than a day. When they first left Bree, the man gave each of them small swords in case of an emergency. They didn't like the idea of fighting anybody but Salamander made it very clear that if they didn't then they wouldn't live long enough to regret it. Happy wished that he were with Makarov. He just felt so comfortable with him and he wished he had his guidance.

Salamander was quite a ways in front of them, leading his horse along. He hadn't really spoken to them since the night before. He was so quiet and mysterious; it bothered Happy to no extent. He had so many questions to ask him; what was his real name? How did he know about the ring? Where was he taking them? Questions like these and many more plagued Happy's mind.

"Do you really think we can trust him?" Lector said softly, though he wasn't aware that Salamander could hear every word heard. Happy cast him a glance over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. He seems trustworthy enough, and if he really wanted to kill us, he probably would have done it already." Lector and Frosch murmured in agreement, but Carla folded her arms over her chest, frustration evident on her features.

"Do we even know where he is taking us?" she asked.

"Rivendell, Miss Carla," Salamander suddenly joined in, "to the house of Jude Heartfilia." Everyone's attention was on him. Carla's mouth dropped in shock and Lector and Frosch grew excited. Rivendell was one of the most well-known elf cities in Middle-earth; Pantherlily had been there once. They hoped it was everything he spoke of. Happy smiled gleefully. He was surprised when Carla grabbed his shoulders and started jumping up and down.

"Did you hear that Happy? We're going to see the elves!" Happy laughed, impressed she was so happy. From his place in front, Salamander smiled. These Halflings were so full of life. He prayed that that life wouldn't be taken from them.

Weeks passed as the party traveled. Through swamps, valleys and so forth, they pressed forward. Their journey had been filled with many memories that they would carry forever. One morning, Salamander was getting ready to continue through the small brush range. The snow beneath his feet was cold and he was ready to move on.

He stopped his packing when the smell of eggs filled his nose, the sizzling sound of a pan right behind him. He turned around where the hobbits were setting up a fire and cooking a plate of eggs.

"What are you doing?" he questioned. Frosch looked up from his pan and smiled.

"We're making breakfast."

"You've already had it.

"One yes, but what about Second Breakfast?

Salamander didn't respond, only turned around and continued on his journey. He figured they would get the idea and pack up. Happy and Carla ran after him while Lector and Frosch were grabbing their cooking supplies.

"I don't think he knows about Second Breakfast, Fro," Lector said sadly, putting away his pan. Frosch's face fell. He ran after his friend, looking at him in unbelief.

"What about Elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon Tea? Dinner? Supper? Please tell me he knows about those." Lector sighed, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't count on it." Out of nowhere, an apple came flying at the two. Lector caught it with ease and stared at it intently. Shrugging in defeat, he took a bite of the fruit, seeing as it was the only thing he could eat. Frosch stared at him, mouth dropped in disbelief.

Then their journey continued like normal, though the hobbits had to get rid of some of their favorite luxuries. In the process, Happy was able to learn a little more about Salamander. He was a very resourceful and skilled man, and despite being a tad cold towards them in the beginning, he acted as though he genuinely cared for their safety like a real human being. Sometimes, he brought back a full deer for dinner and every night while the hobbits slept, he would keep watch for any enemies lurking about. It comforted Happy knowing that he was being protected, even if he wasn't sure he could trust Salamander.

One night, Happy was awoken by the soothing sound of someone singing. He sat up from his spot on the dirt floor. He looked over to a rock where Salamander was sitting. He was very quiet, but Happy could hear him singing something in elvish.

"What is it about?" he found himself asking. Salamander cast him a glance over his shoulder then turned back to his guarding duty.

"It's about an elvish maiden. She fell in love with a mortal man."

"What happened to her?" asked Happy. Salamander stared into the distance, lost in thought. Happy could see that this song meant something important to him, more than it would mean to any normal person.

"She died." Salamander said nothing more and Happy didn't bother him. Instead he laid back down, trying to go back to sleep. As Happy wandered back to sleep, Salamander fiddled with a chain around his neck, taking great care of the object.

More time had passed as the party continued to Rivendell. Along the way, Happy noticed that Salamander was getting antsier. He could sense it in his other friends to. Something didn't feel right but they couldn't figure out what.

As Salamander climbed up the next hill, pushing aside an offending bush. He smiled and gestured the hobbits to come see. They peered over the bush and stared in awe at the ruins before them. It looked like a large watchtower overlooking the main road a few miles away. It was old and covered in debris and plants.

"Weathertop," Salamander stated, "this is where we will spend the night." He walked passed the bush and toward the large structure. The hobbits followed close behind him. They climbed up to a small landing and started laying out their camping gear.

"I'm going to look around," said Salamander, readying his sword, "try not to give away our position." Salamander grabbed a torch and stared off around the bend, scanning for any sign of danger. Happy and the hobbits waited for him till nightfall. Happy grew apprehensive. He could feel another presence in the area, but couldn't see anything due to the darkness.

Happy was started by the sound of popping behind him. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as his friends talked.

"You're doing it wrong," Carla chastised.

"Oh, and I bet _you_ could do better," replied Lector. Happy spun around and his eyes widened. Carla, Lector, and Frosch had started a small campfire and were cooking some raw meat.

"What are you doing!" he exclaimed in fright. The others didn't seem to notice as Frosch offered him a plate of meat.

"Do you want some Happy? It could use some salt but-"

"Put that light out!" Happy ran over to the flames and tried to make it go down. His friends were startled by his behavior but helped him none the less. Just as Happy finished putting the fire out, an unearthly screeching sound echoed behind them. They stopped in their tracks, petrified by the familiar sound. Carla gazed over the side of the landing and at the foggy ground below. Her eyes enlarged at the sight of five of the Nine Demon Gates stalking through the fog.

"Go," she said desperately. The Halflings obeyed and they ran as fast as they could to the main base of Weathertop. They searched desperately in hopes of finding Salamander, but he was nowhere. Pulling out the small swords they had received from Salamander, they huddled in the center of Weather top. They circled Happy, knowing exactly what these beasts were after.

The air around them felt thicker. Their small hearts beat rapidly. The whole area had been consumed in silence. Appearing through the arches of Weathertop, the five wraiths walked toward the hobbits. They clutched their swords tightly, hoping it would give them more courage. The wraiths held their sword in front of them in a uniform fashion. They walked slowly toward the group of Halflings, almost as if they were trying to terrify them.

"Stay back!" Carla yelled loudly, in hopes that maybe Salamander would hear her. Trying to do something useful, Carla ran toward them, only to be blocked and thrown aside by the lead. Lector and Frosch stood protectively in front of Happy to shield him, but they too were cast aside like nothing by the demon gates.

"Happy!" Carla called out. Happy was frozen in fear. He couldn't bring himself to defend himself. He dropped his sword and started walking backwards, but the wraiths continued forward. They had Happy up against a wall, cornered. His lower lip trembled in panic. Just like the last time he encountered them, his sense of willpower was overruled by his terror and hope for life. Against his better judgment, Happy pulled the ring sitting in his pocket out and quickly put it on his finger.

"Happy no!" the hobbits called to him.

The blue haired hobbit stared in confusion at the figures before him. Instead of the black robed monsters he had seen before, five humans stood before him, all in different shapes and sizes. The one in front of him was shockingly a woman. She had long, sickly green hair and a sharp crown on top of her head. Her once regal gown was now torn with age. Happy was entranced with her blue eyes. An evil smiled grew on her face as she took her blade and stabbed it into Happy's shoulder. The blue haired hobbit cried out in pain. He had never felt anything so agonizing in his life.

To his surprise, the woman and her accomplices turned away from him and to something in the distance. Happy took this opportunity to rip the ring off of his finger.

As soon as Happy was made visible again, Carla bolted to his side. The hobbit continued to cry and groan in agony as Carla yanked the sword out of him and threw it away. It was hard for him to keep his eyes focused, but Happy could barely make out what caused the wraiths to leave him.

Not far from him and Carla stood Salamander, a torch in one hand and his sword in the other. The demon gates now appeared again as they once were, wrapped in black robes and screeching unearthly. They shriveled back at the sight of Salamander's torch.

Yelling, Salamander swung his stick of fire at one of the demon gates, catching it's cloak on fire. The creature screamed, flailing its arms around and running off the side of Weathertop. Another tried to attack him but he drove his sword through it's body, sending it too off the side of the watch tower. Happy watched through his tears as Salamander fought off the remaining three creatures, despite being outnumbered. It was a sight for Happy to behold and it made him wonder how the heck he ever doubted him in the first place.

Salamander burnt and stabbed two more wraiths, sending them running off the tower and back to their waiting steads. Salamander glared at the final wraith through the fire of his torch. He no longer had the ring on, but Happy could tell that the remaining demon gate was in fact the green haired woman who stabbed him. She backed away from Salamander as he brought the light dangerously close to her. Taking one last swing, he chucked the whole torch at her. Her shriek was so loud that the hobbits could have sworn their ears were bleeding. She flung her arms all over the place as she jumped off the side of Weathertop. Salamander let out a sigh of relief as the sounds of the Nine Demon Gates died down into the night.

Dropping his sword, he rushed to Happy's side. Happy was still crying in pain, the sounds of everyone's voices falling to deaf ears.

"Happy! Happy their gone, everything is going to be okay now! Happy!" Carla yelled desperately. Salamander picked up the wraiths discarded sword. Almost instantly after he touched it, the blade dissolved into dust, leaving only the handle left.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul-blade,. He's been poisoned" he said angrily, throwing the useless handle away.

Lector and Frosch ran up behind Carla. "You have to help him," the white haired maiden begged. Salamander grabbed Happy from underneath and lifted him to his shoulder.

"This is beyond my knowledge. He needs the help of the elves. Rivendell is still a few days away, we must hurry or we will be too late." The others nodded in understanding and followed him as he ran off, each holding worry in their hearts for Happy.

 **I hope this chapter was okay. It wasn't the most entertaining. Until next time, I'm super excited for the next one. Review and share the love!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I've been waiting for this chapter for a while now, I'm so glad it's here! Remember, bold italics is the elvish language.**

It took all of Happy's strength to peel his eyes open. He felt so groggy and strange. He couldn't function properly. He could tell he was lying down, but he couldn't remember anything or say anything. He peered up above him where a large stone face was looking back at him. If he could control himself he would have screamed and fled, but he just sat there staring at the large, stone statue.

Carla's face obstructed his view of the monster. He could tell her smile was forced, but he couldn't speak. Instead he blinked slowly.

"Look Happy, it's the trolls from Mr. Lily's stories." He shifted his eyes around and saw two more large, stone trolls. He tried to say something, but all that came out were struggling sounds. He watched as Carla started to panic and look up at someone else.

"Salamander, what's wrong with him?" A few moments later, the pink haired man came into Happy's view.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul-blade. If we don't get him to Rivendell soon, the poison will spread and turn him into one of the demon gates." He rose from his spot and scurried to his nap sack. Lector and Frosch were off to the side, watching as he pulled a knife from his pouch.

"But Rivendell is still four days away from here," Carla stated standing, "He'll never make it in time."

"There's a weed called Kingsfoil, common in these parts. It might be able to slow the process," he said. Carla nodded and rushed off to find the weed Salamander was talking about. Salamander took off as well, browsing through the brush. He searched desperately for the plan that could very well save Happy's life. He swore to Makarov that he would get them to Rivendell safely and he was going to keep that promise.

Suddenly, a small glimpse of white caught his eye. He turned around and fell to his knees. A small patch of white flowers sat in front of him. He took a small section in his hands and examined it. He confirmed it was what he was looking for and pulled out his knife. Just as he started cutting the plant, the blade of a sword touched his neck. He cursed himself for not being more observant of his surroundings. He tried thinking of a means of escape when a soft and familiar voice spoke to him.

"What do we have here? A ranger caught off guard?" Salamander smiled, knowing everything was going to be all right.

Happy laid in silence, in pain and frustrated that no one could understand him. Carla and Salamander had disappeared and he really wanted them back. From the side of his vision, a warm light appeared. He shifted his head to get a better view of what was going on and what he saw left him speechless.

A brown horse rode up to him gracefully, the rider being completely engulfed in light. The rider slid off the horse and walked calmly up to Happy. The light died down just enough for Happy to see who it was. Before him stood a young maiden wearing a long, white dress. Her long, blonde hair was pulled back into a braid. From behind the long strands of her hair, Happy could see two pointed ears. Her brown eyes were filled with kindness and love and he knew she was a friend.

"Happy, _ **I am Lucy Heartfilia, and I am here to help you**_ ," she spoke in elvish. As she approached him, the light around her died down and her white gown turned into a light gray riding dress. She kneeled next to him, Salamander sitting next to her. The man pulled away some of the fabric of Happy's shirt so she could get a better look at his wound.

"Who is she?" Lector asked Carla off to the side. The white haired maiden stared wide eyed at the newcomer, or more importantly, her pointed ears.

"She's an elf," Carla whispered. Lucy examined Happy's wound with a look of interest. The flesh around the stab wound looked black and the veins surrounding the area were turning blue. She turned to the man beside her.

"He's fading faster than you thought. We must get him to my father." Salamander nodded in agreement and lifted the small hobbit. He carried Happy over to Lucy's horse and settled him on top. Lucy rushed to his side.

"I saw three demon gates following you on my way here. I do not know where the rest are." Salamander nodded then looked her dead in the eye. The three hobbits nearby were taken by surprise when he started speaking to her in her own language.

" _ **Stay with the hobbits. I'll send for help as soon as I get there.**_ " The elf maiden looked at him in disbelief.

" _ **We both know I am the faster rider.**_ "

" _ **The road ahead is not safe for you.**_ " Salamander stated worriedly.

" _ **If I get him across the river, the power of my people will be able to protect him.**_ " Lucy placed one of her hands on Salamander's cheek. Carla blushed in the background while Lector and Frosch stared in confusion. "I do not fear them," Lucy said.

"What were they saying?" Lector asked. Carla shushed him while the two people in question stared at each other intensely.

Hesitantly, Salamander agreed and helped Lucy onto the horse. She held Happy firmly around the waist with one arm and held the reigns with her free hand. She looked down at the man who watched her apprehensively.

"Be careful," he muttered. Lucy nodded and leaned down to her horse's ear.

" _ **Ride Sagittarius, ride!**_ " the horse wasted no time galloping away. Salamander watched as the hobbit and elf rode through the forest and out of sight. Carla stared at him anger.

"What are you doing? Those riders are still out there!" Salamander didn't respond. He knew Lucy would be able to protect Happy. There was nothing to fear.

Lucy rode as fast as was physically possible. It was harder for Sagittarius to carry two people, but she knew he could make it. There wasn't a faster horse in all of Rivendell. She clutched Happy tighter to her as the road grew more jagged and bumpy. They continued to Rivendell with ease. That is, until they got closer to the city border.

They were riding through a forest region when Lucy saw them. There were two demon gates on either side of her. She kicked Sagittarius to go faster; they had little time left. Happy was growing weaker and if she didn't hurry nothing would be able to save him. The branch of a tree scratched her cheek as she rode, but she didn't let it stop her; Happy was more important.

They continued towards Rivendell, the remainder of The Nine Demon Gates joined their comrades as they chased after the she-elf and hobbit. They were so close to Rivendell, Lucy could almost see the river that served as a boundary of their lands. Pushing the horse to go faster, Lucy and Happy were able to cross the river, the wraiths still on the other end. Lucy looked at the large group of riders standing on the other end. They could sense the magic protecting the land from outsiders, but they refused to leave. The head of the party stepped forward.

" _Surrender the Halfling, she-elf_!" the female voice sneered at Lucy. She remained firm however as she drew her sword from her sheath and raised it defensively.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" she spoke determinedly. Eventually, the horde of riders started crossing the river to take Happy from Lucy. The blonde began to mutter a chant softly. Using the power of the barrier, Lucy summoned the protective defenses of her people. The wraiths began to slow their movements as the water of the river began to rise at an alarming rate. Just as Lucy finished her chant, the sound of raging waters grew closer. The Nine Demon Gates turned their attention to the end of the river where a large wave was rapidly approaching. The waters were moving in a strange pattern, looking almost like horses made out of water. Lucy and Happy watched as the wave of horses engulfed the demon gates in one motion, sending them down the river, lost to its depths.

Happy slumped over, his power growing thinner by the minute. Lucy began to panic at the state Happy was in. She quickly hoped off Sagittarius and laid Happy gently on the sandy banks of the river.

"Happy! Happy you must hold on a little longer," Lucy exclaimed, tears gathering in her eyes, "You mustn't give in."

Happy's eyes slowly drifted closed, despite Lucy's cries. Lucy pulled the hobbit close to her, hugging him. Silent tears slid down her porcelain cheeks.

"Please…" she whispered to herself, "… save him father."

" **FAIRY TAIL**

"Where am I?" Happy grumbled. There was an aching in his chest and the blinding lights around him were hurting his eyes. He was lying on something soft and comfortable, which he assumed was a bed. It had been so long since he had slept in a real one; he didn't want to sit up.

"You are in the House of Jude Heartfilia and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the 24th, if you want to know," said a familiar voice beside him. Happy lifted himself up onto his elbows so he could get a good look around the room. The room was mostly empty, but he found his eyes wandering to a chair next to his bed side. His eyes widened at the individual sitting there.

"Makarov?"

Makarov chuckled, "Yes, I'm here, and you're pretty lucky to be. If we had waited a few more hours, not even the elves would be able to save you." The two stared at each other, both not sure what more to say. Happy eventually spoke, asking the question that had been plaguing his mind since Bree.

"What happened Makarov? Why didn't you meet us?"

The old wizard let out a sad sigh, his eye falling on the end of Happy's bed. His mind wandered back to the tower of Orthanc and the events that led him there.

 _Makarov hit the stone surface of the tower with a sickening crack. He struggled against Precht's power, but it was too much for him. The white wizard glared at his old comrade as he flung him around the tower with his staff._

" _Don't be a fool Makarov. What other chance will we have to side with the dark one?" He threw Makarov to the opposite side of the tower. His magic enabled him to hang Makarov just over the edge so only his feet were still on the stone surface. Fear coursed through the gray wizard's veins as he thought that only one move was needed to send him hurdling down to his death. He was beginning to believe all was lost, when he heard the light fluttering of wings. He glanced over to the side where a small moth was flapping around his head. Precht pulled Makarov back onto the roof._

" _Choose Makarov. Either embrace the Ring, or die with the rest of Middle-earth."_

 _Makarov glowered at him, "Zeref alone can control the ring. Only he can use it's power, and he will not share it!" While Precht was distracted by his comment, Makarov threw himself over the side of the tower's edge. Precht ran over to see what had become of Makarov, only to see a large eagle swoop in just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. He watched as the gray wizard went farther and farther out of his reach._

" _Death it is then," he muttered to himself._

"Makarov? Are you okay?" Makarov shook himself out of his memory and met the concerned face of the blue haired hobbit. The wizard smiled and waved him off.

"It's okay Happy. I was simply delayed." Happy didn't totally buy his story, however before he could question the wizard further, Carla came running into the room.

"Happy! You're awake!" she said, sitting on Happy's bedside.

"Carla hasn't left your side since we got here," Makarov chuckled, earning a blush from Carla.

"Um, where is here?" Happy asked, looking around the room. From the door Carla ran in from, emerged another figure. He wore a brown tunic and a simple crown upon his golden head. He had a mustache just barely covering his kind smile. Makarov looked at him and smiled warmly as well.

"We are in Rivendell, Happy. It's because of Lord Jude here that you are still breathing." Happy looked up at the newcomer in awe. Jude bowed lightly toward Happy.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Mr. Happy. There are some more visitors who would like to see you," he said, gazing at the door over his shoulder. Lector and Frosch came running in excitedly, jumping on Happy's bed. They hugged their friend, so glad he was all right. Happy couldn't find any words to say to his comrades, and while he was trying to find them, another person entered the room. Happy froze at the sight of the familiar individual. Seeing the new guest, the rest of the people in the room decided to leave them alone, though some went blinked a few times, wondering if this was all a dream. His face was wrinkled and his hair growing white, but he was still the same man he once knew.

"Uncle Lily?" The old hobbit laughed as he strolled over to Happy's bedside, a cane in hand. He sat down beside the blue haired Halfling and hugged him with all his might

"Hello Happy, my lad."

"It's so good to see you Lily!" Happy pulled away smiling at his uncle, "I missed you. Why did you go?" A small frown appeared on Lily's face as the memory of his disappearance reentered his mind.

"I wanted to go back," he shrugged, "I wanted to see Mirkwood, Laketown, and the Lonely Mountain again. But it appears that age has once again caught up with me." He chuckled humorlessly. A small smile crept onto Happy's face. He looked out the closest window and admired the beautiful city that was Rivendell. It was so full of life, animal and plant. He couldn't take his eyes off the view. He understood why Uncle Lily always wanted to return.

"I miss the Shire," Happy said absentmindedly, "When I was younger, all I ever wanted was to go with you on one of your adventures. Now, I want nothing more than to go home."

Pantherlily nodded knowingly. He placed a gentle hand on his nephew's shoulder and smiled at him, "You'll get home soon Happy. Just wait."

"His strength is returning," Jude stated as him and Makarov watched Lily and Happy from another balcony. The old wizard nodded.

"But that wound in his shoulder will never fully heal. He'll have it for the rest of his life."

"I must say, I am quite impressed with him," Jude said, stroking his chin in thought, "he's been able to fight the Ring's influence for this long. His will is very strong."

"It's a burden he doesn't deserve," Makarov said, his eyes falling to the floor under him. Jude glanced at the wizard, seriousness etched in his features.

"The enemy is moving Makarov. The eye of Zeref is fixed on Rivendell and if what you told me is true, then we will receive no help from Precht. We are running low on allies Makarov."

"It's worse than you think," stated Makarov, "I have seen what Precht is creating in Isengard. He has created a new breed mixed with orcs and goblin men. He's creating an army and he wants the Ring."

"The Ring cannot remain here Makarov," Jude stated firmly, "I cannot protect it against both Isengard and Mordor."

Makarov sighed as he leaned up against the balcony rail. Deep in his mind he knew that Jude would say that. Now he was at a loss. Makarov's eyes wandered to the gates of Rivendell. A large group of people began riding into the city, many that surprised him.

There was a lone man on a horse. He had blonde hair that went in all directions and a scar over his right eyebrow. He was decorated in armor of Gondor with a long blue cape. His blue eyes scanned the other people entering Rivendell.

A party of elves was not far behind him. They were being led by a raven-haired elf with dark blue eyes wearing gray robes that looked from the Woodland Realm.

Not far behind his party was a group of dwarves, led by, what Makarov assumed was another dwarf. He was taller than any man he had ever seen and his beard wasn't as prominent as his followers, but his face was decorated with metal piercing that were clearly made by dwarves and he carried plenty of axes on his back.

Jude walked up to Makarov's side and stared at the arriving groups, " We all need to decide what the next move will be." Makarov nodded in agreement.

"My people are leaving Makarov. Who will you turn to when we've left? The dwarves? They would rather hide in their mines. They could care less about what happens to the rest of us."

"Men," Makarov stated without hesitation. Jude scoffed at him and stomped away.

"Men are weak. The line of Gondor is no more. Without an heir, men will fall."

"We both know the truth Jude. The heir of Gondor lives." Makarov stated. He knew Jude had not forgotten about Igneel's son, he was actually brought up in Rivendell. Jude stared at the gray wizard, hate and remembrance in his dark eyes.

"Have you forgotten, that Men are the reason the Ring still exists, because I haven't. I was there Makarov. I was there four hundred years ago. On the day the strength of men failed." Jude grew quiet as he remembered the battle with the dark wizard Zeref.

 _It was dark that day. All seemed lost to Jude as more and more of his kin fell to the sword of Mordor. He stabbed another orc, shriveling in disgust as blood spewed from it's chest. As the orc fell to the hard earth, he could see the king's son, Igneel, cornered by Zeref himself._

 _He was about to run to the mans aid when something happened nobody had expected. Igneel took up his father's broken sword and sliced off Zeref's fingers, along with the One Ring. Everyone froze in their actions as they witnessed the dark wizard cry in agony before his entire body burst._

 _Igneel picked up the dark wizard's finger and held it in the palm of his hand. His finger soon crumbled into dust and blew away with the wind; all that remained was the Ring. Igneel admired the trinket with great fondness._

" _Igneel." The red haired man looked up to see Jude standing before him, "Come with me."_

 _The two hiked a long way up to the top of Mount Doom. The fires of the volcano shot up in all different directions, yet the two walked passed them as if they were nothing. They walked through a cave that led into the volcano's fiery pit. Jude stomped toward a small ledge, Igneel not too far behind. The blonde looked back at the man._

" _Cast it into the fire!" he yelled over the roaring of the fires and the popping of molten rock. Igneel stared at the object in his hand, feeling a strong attachment to it. He knew the power it held was uncontrollable, but he couldn't help but want it as his own._

" _Destroy it!" Jude pleaded, noticing the look of greed in Igneel's eyes. The man grasped the ring firmly in his hand, looking up at the elf with an evil smile._

" _No," he said softly. Without sparing Jude another glance, Igneel turned and left._

" _Igneel!"_

"He kept the ring," said Jude, looking at the gray wizard, "His line was broken. There is nothing left of the strength of men. They have divided throughout the land."

"But there is one man who can unite them," Makarov said with determination, "One man who can fix his father's past mistake."

 **I know it's weird asking, but is anyone else bothered by Natsu's lack of a collar in the newer manga updates? I know it's a strange thing to ask, but I'm super frustrated about it and I want it back. Does it bother anyone else? No, just me? Well anyway, spread the love! Review! I love hearing from all of you.**


	9. Chapter 8

Salamander sat silently on the second floor of a large chamber, reading an elvish text. He was very thankful that they had gotten to Rivendell before it was too late for Happy and he was certainly glad that he was clean, but he couldn't find it in him to go to sleep; too much involving the newcomers plagued his mind.

The room he was in was filled with painting depicting battles of long ago. Salamander had seen them all at a young age. He always admired the heroes in them, despite being so young.

He drew his eyes away from his book when he heard the footsteps of another person. Walking along the wall of paintings was another man. He wore the crest of Gondor on his chest and had blonde hair. His light blue eyes scanned the various paintings along the wall, but one specific one caught his eyes.

It was a painting of the final battle with Zeref. The painting depicted Igneel, holding up his father's broken sword as the dark lord turned into oblivion. The man stared at Zeref with a strange expression. At first glance, he didn't look like a villain with his small frame and simple dress, but you could see the evil and hate in his eyes.

He soon became aware of Salamander's presence and turned to face the man. He raised an eyebrow quizzically at the pink haired ranger.

"You're not an elf," he stated. Salamander's eyelids dropped at the blonde man's obvious comment.

"Men of the North are welcome here." The blonde nodded, "and who are you?"

"A friend of Makarov the Gray," Salamander replied simply. The blonde man smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Then we are here for the same purpose, friend." Salamander didn't respond, he just went back to reading his book. The blonde haired man was confused by his behavior, but soon lost interest as his eyes landed on another object. Not far from the two men stood a statue of a woman. In her arms were the broken shards of a sword. The blonde strolled over to the blade, picking up the handle. He held in firmly in both of his hands as if it was not destroyed.

"Igneel's sword," he said in awe, "the weapon that cut the Ring from Zeref's hand." He shifted the sword, running a hand lightly up the remainder of it's blade. When his finger touched the top of the broken blade, he cut the tip of his finger. He pulled his hand back as a small droplet of blood formed on the tip.

"It's still sharp," he laughed humorously. He looks back at Salamander who is once again staring at him. The blonde scoffed.

"But it's nothing more than broken heirloom." He put the sword back in its place, walking away. However, the blade fell from its place and clanked onto the floor. The man stopped in his place, casting the hilt a glance. Instead of going to pick it up, he continued on his way.

Salamander sighed. He didn't blame him. Igneel had brought shame and disgrace to Gondor and the race of men in general. Even Salamander felt humiliated, but for different reasons. He stood from his seat and placed his book on the ledge. Salamander strolled up to the statue and picked up the discarded hilt. He stared at the object for a few moments before placing it back on its respected stand.

"I know you're there," he muttered. At first there was nothing, but a few seconds later, Lucy came walking out from the shadows. She wore a white nightdress and her long hair was let down. She looked at Salamander sadly while he continued to look at Igneel's sword.

"Why do you fear the past?" she questioned.

"You know exactly why Lucy." He said quietly, still turned away from her. Lucy strolled closer to him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"You are Igneel's heir, not Igneel himself."

Salamander smiled solemnly. " His blood flows through my veins," he said, casting her a glance over his shoulder, "so does his weakness."

The two stood in silence for a small while. Then, Lucy leaned toward the man, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You are stronger then him," she said softly but still strong with emotion, "The time will come when you see that and defeat what he could not, Natsu."

Natsu took one of his free hands and held onto Lucy's. He could feel her smile against his shoulder blade.

" _ **Do you remember when we first met?"**_ she whispered.

Natsu nodded, smiling a bit to himself, " _ **I thought I was dreaming.**_ "

" _ **You weren't so worried about your future then as you are now.**_ " The she-elf muttered, " _ **Do you remember what I said to you?**_ "

Natsu sighed. He took his other hand and reached for the chain around his neck. He pulled it from his shirt and stared at the object in the palm of his hand. It was a golden key. The handle was shaped almost like an urn and in the center of the handle was the symbol of Aquarius, the Water Bearer.

"You said you would bind yourself to me. Relinquishing the immortal life of the elves."

"And I still hold to that," Lucy pulled away from Natsu as he turned around to face her, the key still in hand, "I would rather live one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone. I choose a mortal life."

"You shouldn't have given this to me Lucy," he said, referring to the key in his hand. Lucy released his hold on the key and admired it herself. Her dark brown eyes found their way to Natsu's onyx ones.

"The key will protect you when I cannot. It is mine to give to whom I want," Lucy and Natsu began to draw closer to one another. Lucy's eyelids dropped slightly, "Just like my heart."

Natsu and Lucy's eyes closed as their lips touched. Natsu held her hands in his, rubbing her soft skin. They stood together, alone in the chamber, oblivious to all that surrounded them. All that mattered was them, and the love they held for each other.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Happy looked around the large congregation. They were at the foot of Jude's throne; extra chairs had been set up for the representatives of the different nations. The only people the young hobbit recognized were Makarov, Jude, and surprisingly Salamander. Happy sat beside Makarov who studied the others in the group carefully. There were men, elves, and dwarves from all different parts of Middle-earth, all there for one reason.

"Let us begin," Jude said, taking his seat, "I have summoned you all here because a threat has arisen in Mordor." At this, many members of the council murmured. Jude continued, "We stand on the brink of destruction, and we need each other in order to succeed. We are all bound to this topic we are about to discuss. Master Happy." Happy's eyes shot up and to Jude. He tried to ignore the eyes of the rest of the council. "The Ring, if you please."

Reluctantly, Happy stood from his chair and walked toward a small pedestal in the middle of the circle. He reached out his hand and lightly placed the Ring in the center. As soon as he was done, he swiftly went back to his chair. Everyone in the council stared at the object in shock and desire. The blonde haired man rubbed his chin.

"So, it's true." The raven haired elf looked at the blonde questionably, as did the large dwarf. The man slowly stood from his chair

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered, a voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Igneel's bane is found. Igneel's bane…"

"Sting!" Jude called, but Sting did not respond.

The man began to reach out for the Ring. Happy looked at Salamander concernedly. Just before the blonde could touch it, Makarov shot up from his seat, yelling some form of dark language. It was only words, but Happy felt foulness coming from them as Makarov spoke. The sky grew dark and the world around them felt cold. The blonde pulled his hand away in fear, sitting back in his seat. As Makarov recollected himself, the sky grew light again and the heat returned. Jude watched him wearily.

"I would prefer if you did not speak that language in my court."

"I do not ask for your forgiveness," Makarov panted after his powerful display, " I was just making a point." He lifted a finger towards the object in question, "That Ring is beyond evil."

"But it is a gift!" Sting argued as he stood back up, "Why not use it to fight back? My father, the Stewart of Gondor, has been trying to keep Mordor at bay. Give Gondor the Ring, and we will stop the enemy once and for all."

"You can't use it." All eyes fell on the pink haired ranger who most had forgotten about, "Only Zeref can control it."

"And what do you know of this matter ranger?" Sting mocked. Sting was surprised when the raven-haired elf shot up from his seat.

"Do not speak to him like that! You know not who he is."

"And who is he?" Sting taunted. The rest of the council murmured in agreement. They too wondered why a simple ranger from the north was allowed to be apart of such an important meeting. The elf glared at Sting.

"This is Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel."

The entire room grew silent, all eyes shifting to Salamander, or Natsu as they now knew. Happy gaped at the pink haired man who looked indifferent to all the attention. All this time, he had been traveling with Igneel's heir.

"He is the true king of Gondor," stated the elf. Sting looked at him in disbelief.

"That's not possible," he exclaimed, "Igneel died four hundred years ago. There is no way this man could be his son."

"Unless… he was an etherious," Happy muttered. Everyone looked at Happy in shock, and one by one they realized that what he said was true. The line of kings was known to be filled with etherious'; it was very possible that this "Natsu" was in fact Igneel's son. Natsu shook his head.

" _ **Take a seat, Gray**_ ," Natsu spoke to the raven-haired elf. Gray did as he said, and took his seat reluctantly. Sting turned his attention back to Natsu. Many emotions were running through his mind right now, the main one being betrayal. All this time, the heir of Igneel had been alive and hiding while his kingdom suffered. Sting glared at Natsu with disdain.

"Gondor has no king, and it will never need one." He stalked back to his chair.

"Natsu is right, we cannot keep it," said Makarov.

"We have but one option," stated Jude, eyeing the group, "we must destroy it."

"Then what are we waiting for," asked the large dwarf with metal piercings. Before anyone could stop him, the dwarf rose from his seat, taking one of his axes, and bringing it down on the Ring. To everyone's surprise, once the axe made contact with the object, a large shock-wave sent the dwarf onto the floor. His axe shattered on contact, leaving the Ring undamaged.

"It cannot be destroyed by any of our weapons, Gajeel Redfox, son of Metalicana," said Jude to the dwarf who looked at the Ring in shock. Jude's face grew more and more serious as he stared at the trinket on the pedestal, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be destroyed. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this," he finished, eyes shifting back and forth between all the people in the group. The council members stared at each other in silence. None of them knew what to say to Jude's proposal. What he was suggesting was suicide.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," said Sting, rubbing his temple, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and Zeref's great eye is always watching. It's a barren wasteland, filled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It's a death wish."

"Have you not been listening?" Gray asked, jumping to his feet, "Lord Heartfilia said we must destroy it." By now, Gajeel had risen to his feet and was glaring at the elf not far from him.

"And I suppose you think you should be the one to do it!" he accused Gray.

"What if we fail?" Sting yelled, standing as well, "What will we do if Zeref gets the Ring back?"

"I would rather die, than let the Ring fall into the hands of an elf!" yelled Gajeel.

At that time, everyone in the council stood from their seats, yelling accusations and profanities to one another. Jude, Natsu, Happy were the only ones who were not arguing.

" You think you can handle it, elf!" Gajeel yelled at Gray, towering over him.

"OH, and I'm so sure you can. Men like you are the reason the Ring still exists."

"I AM A DWARF!" he howled.

"We cannot bicker amongst ourselves!" yelled Makarov powerfully, despite his size, "Zeref's power continues to grow, and we must act before he destroys us all!"

Happy watched as all the council members continued to yell at one another. As the fighting went on, Happy found his attention falling back onto the Ring. He stared at the shiny surface that reflected all the people there; His eyes grew as he saw a ring of fire engulf the crowd. Happy understood what it was trying to say. This Ring, this small trinket, was consuming them, and it would be their downfall if it was not destroyed. Happy knew what had to be done, and he knew he was going to regret it.

Happy hoped off his chair, staring at the crowd with determination. With the loudest voice he could muster, Happy shouted over the crowd.

"I WILL TAKE IT!" the people around him continued to shout amongst themselves. Happy tried again, "I WILL TAKE THE RING!"

Makarov silenced himself and replayed Happy's sentence in his mind. He closed his eyes, grief and sorrow evident. He never meant for Happy to get caught up in all of this, but it looked like he had other plans. By now, the noise had died down and all attention was on the lone hobbit.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." He glanced over at Lord Jude for approval. Though hesitant, Jude nodded. Happy had been able to withstand the Ring's power this long, maybe he could go a little longer. Happy's eyes fell on the floor before him

"However, I do not know the way."

Makarov walked up to Happy, smiling sadly, "I placed this burden upon you, so I will help you see it through." Makarov stood close behind Happy, waiting to see if anyone else would speak up. It was no surprise to Makarov or Happy when Natsu stood from his seat, having not been involved in the argument, and walked up to the duo.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Natsu kneeled in front of Happy, offering a kind smile, "You have my sword."

Gray pushed through the crowd to Natsu's side, "and my bow."

Despite himself, Gajeel smirked, walking up to join the others, "and my axe." Gajeel and Gray glanced at each other before grimacing, dreading the idea of having to work as a team. Sting strolled up the the small party, letting a small sigh fly passed his lips, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If it is the council's will, then I will represent Gondor, and see that it is done."

"Wait!" all eyes fell on a small group of bushes. Many people gawked as a white haired hobbit forced herself from the thorny trap. She rushed over to Happy's side, folding her arms.

"Happy is not going anywhere without me," she said determinedly.

"I can see that," stated Jude in slight frustration, "considering he was invite to this meeting and you were not."

"Well if that's the case, we're coming too!" said an excited voice. Jude turned around swiftly to find Lector and Frosch running out from behind two pillars. He watched them astounded as they stood beside Happy.

"You'd have to force us back home if you refuse to let us come," stated Lector smugly. Frosch nodded.

"Yeah, besides, you need smart people on this kind of mission… quest… thing."

"Well, that rules you out," Lector muttered from next to Frosch who didn't hear him. Jude shook his head, finding no point in arguing. He scanned the small party that held the fate of Middle-earth in their hands: A wizard, two men, an elf, a dwarf, and four hobbits. Not what he was hoping for, but it was the best he was going to get.

"Nine comrades… so be it," he called firmly, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Frosch cheered, clapping his hands together, "Where are we going?"

 **As some of you could probably tell, I changed the scene between Natsu and Lucy up a bit. I was having trouble transferring it into a flashback. Well, now our hero's are about to embark on their three movie quest, YAY! Spread the love! Review!**


End file.
